Blind Heart
by Invidia1988
Summary: I can't remember my former summary. But still the same, reposted after some changes made and finished the thing. Also a disclaimer here. Don't take my stories and reupload them anywhere. I don't approve of that nor like it. I will pull my stories the next time permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Falling was all you remember; even the last sight to your eyes was the sunlight fading away as you slipped through a barrier. It felt slow and your eyes take in the surroundings while you fall, gems dotting the top of where you fell in from like stars, then suddenly. Darkness when your body came in contact with the ground below you. The scene repeats in your head, what you remember was climbing Mt. Ebott with a group of friends for your twenty-second birthday, then getting separated from them, and now you had fallen through the barrier.

Your mind is reeling with thoughts as you lie on something soft, but your mind is already full of adjusting what just happened. Opening your eyes all you see is still darkness; you close them again to see if they're just adjusting. You lay there to assess your body, moving hands, feet, your arms, and turning your head to make sure you didn't break anything. When you were certain that your body was fine, is when you lift a hand to your head.

Your head hurt and you guessed you hit it when you connected with the ground. Your other hand goes down to touch what you fell onto, it feels like flowers fingers delicately tracing the edges of a stem to the petals to confirm this. Sitting up you open your eyes again thinking all you had to do was rest them. Still darkness; fear sets in as your hands go up to your face to feel for any damages. There was nothing protruding from what you could feel, so your guess was your senses got knocked a little too much.

Feeling around for anything, it was hard while your head just pounded in retaliation for moving. Under your fingers across the flowers you can make out what feels like dust, your hand inches away from it. You keep feeling for something then your hand comes in contact with wood, a stick. Picking it up, it was long enough to use as a walking stick, and this excited you a little, it meant that you didn't have to go around without something to either defend you or "see."

There was no sense staying where you were, and with a reluctance you stand up putting your weight on your body then test out the stick. Tapping it on the ground like you have seen the blind man use in shows, you use it to gauge your distance, your bare feet against the flower bed, and take a few steps. Your feet come in contact with stone, it was cold and almost damp. This continues for a little while till the stick comes in contact with a wall and you are instantly against it as a guide. Hand braced against the stone surface, you keep moving till there is a gap.

Rounding what feels like a threshold you keep walking along the corner edges avoiding the centers since there is no way to know what is there, and you were not feeling up to the challenge when you can't see. Halfway through the room is when you feel an odd sensation, a sensation of dread itself. A bloodlust seems to hang in the air, and you swallow the lump in your throat. You wait till the sensation leaves or you feel brave enough to keep going. Taking another step is when you hear it, it came in this double echo tone, and it chilled you.

"Howdy~ What are you doing over there? You should come closer, so I can introduce myself better." The tone is cheerful, playful maybe a hint chiding, it wasn't a request from the tone it used. Using the stick to guide you, you walk closer to the source of the talking, sweeping the stick close to them and hearing.

" **Hey, watch where you are swinging that thing! You almost hit me**!" You could feel eyes bearing down on you, and stopped where you were. A dizzying sensation started while you stand there. When it was sure it had your attention, it speaks again.

"Now that you're here, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." What this thing say was true, it's a flower? You couldn't hold back laughing, you were scared over a flower. Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought. This doesn't go unnoticed; the tone and pitch changes to something borderlined demonic.

" **STOP LAUGHING**!" You felt your heart flutter and something resonate to you, out of darkness you see it, did your vision come back? You glance around to see your surroundings, it was pure dark, and what was in front of you was a flower.

"Now that I have your attention… You're new around here aren'tcha?" The eyebrow of one eye raises and a smug look on the flower's face told you this was real. How you were even seeing was a question, but when it spoke again you feel the color draining from your face. Nodding in response to the question.

"Well lucky you, I'm going to show you how things are done around here." A sensation in your chest starts up again, then you see in front of you a floating heart, almost a dark blueish purple color. This was odd for you and you shrink back till the wall is behind you. You then find yourself unable to move, was this it? Were you going to die here?

"Why are you running away? It's a little rude to walk away from someone being nice to explain something." There is a scowl on Flowey's face, and it changes expressions to a pleasant smile. "Anyway, around here in the Underground we rely on this thing called LV, or LOVE, it helps you stay strong here. How to get LOVE is through EXP, but, it looks like you might not need this explanation." A twisted grin appears.

"So sad, that you injured yourself in the fall, kind of makes explaining this pointless." Flowey knew something you didn't, and while your eyes were on them, you couldn't help the curious expression appearing.

"Ohhh, you don't even know, do you? It makes not telling you even better. I'll let you, to yourself." Still confused, you didn't know what the flower meant till darkness once again took over your vision. Blinking you close your eyes, only to open them thinking it was a trick, still darkness. The weight of the situation sticks as realization suddenly sets in.

When it washed over your face, is when Flowey speaks up again. "Do you get it? If not, let me enlighten you." There is a sadistic laugh, as color drains from your face. The thought coming as quick as their voice does.

" **d**!" More laughter follows, the blood rush from your head again makes you sway on your feet, and you feel the ground underneath your body again.

"Don't worry! At least you have me here to keep you company~ _**R!"**_ The laughter picks up until there was a shocked squeak from Flowey, a gleam of light itself you can make out. Then nothing again.

"Such a pest, honestly someone should do something about it." An irritated hiss in the voice, sounded female, and gentle despite the anger in her tone.

"Oh dear!" A soft voice can be heard a lot closer, and a hand covers your head; assessing your head for injuries. You feel fur and lift your head into the softness you feel. "Are you hurt?" You would have answered if it weren't for the sudden exhaustion washing over you, even as a hand grabs for the one on your head.

What you do manage out, is a small response to her question when it registered. "Can't… see…" Then as if the darkness could get darker, it did as you lose consciousness. You do recall a sensation of being lifted up, and quick murmuring of "Hold on, I'll get you somewhere safe."

That was all that was left, as the rest of you slipped into sleep.

You were still clutching the stick in your hand too, and you don't recall losing it, but you do feel it slip from your fingers. Your mind races and repeats what you encountered, not able to get that sick and twisted grin out of your head. Not fighting sleep, you let it take over and give some relief. A relief that wasn't so easy.

Your surroundings were dark again, and vaguely there is a dim light, you're drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It was the only thing you had to go on, as you approached, you hear a crack under your feet. Staying still, your thoughts reel at what it meant, but keep going. The cracking continues, what follows is the sound of water just underneath; in light plips as the ground behind you fell away. Speeding up your walk towards this light; the ground starts shaking and crumbling faster, fissures in the ground course under your feet and threaten to give out if you dare keep your weight on it.

Just behind you is that maniacal laughter, it's loud in your ears, deeper and more distorted in the vast area. Looking over your shoulder, you see it, with gnashing teeth and bearing down on you, chasing after as a predator with a wounded prey. Your feet pick up with the looming threat above you, your so busy that you don't see the vine coming up to stumble you. When your body collides into the path, you fall through it and into what feels like a sludge substance, inky and black. Your head pokes above the liquid substance and lets out a scream, hands clawing back at the path to reach it, to get back onto it, a glimmer of hope just hanging off the edge as a thread or vine. You reach that, only to have a large red eye peer down at you.

"Were you hoping for something?" Shock on your face, before you feel yourself sinking into the mire. The glow of those eyes gleaming, you could even feel yourself shaking in the grasp of the tendrils around you. "You'll stay with me~ Forever, remember that!" Your head echoes those words, and when you cry out for some sort of help. A sickening chiding voice the one that has been bothering you since you heard it.

"But nobody came." Another scream comes from you, and this time you wake up out of your nightmare, once again greeted to darkness. Tangled in bedsheets, and blankets, a very worried and frantic voice over you.

"Wake up! It's just a bad dream! Come on, wake up!" Gentle shaking on your shoulder, firm yet gentle rousing you from your shock. Taking deep breaths, you start to calm down, eyes still trying to adjust or focus, only to realize that it wasn't a dream, that you were indeed blind. The hand that was gently shaking your shoulder moves to collect you and hold you close, to what you feel is a woman, but with fur, and a unique smell to her. Something of cinnamon, and earthy almost a dirt, but unique to her.

Quiet murmuring in your ear to calm you further, the hand on your back rubbing it in her attempt to sooth you, as a child. You were far from a child, body developed in a rather nice young woman, a little more curved than your friends, but it is you. The being that holds you finally pulls back when she is certain you have calmed down.

You feel a sensation of being untangled from the sheets and blankets. "How on earth did you get tangled like this?" Her voice seems a little perplexed with unwinding the blanket from around your arms and legs, the sheets from your torso and neck. You feel free and breathe a sigh of relief. It was just a dream.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins here in the underground. I'm sorry if you were scared." Her voice falters, sad-like. You could tell she felt guilty, if she had gotten there sooner, you may have not been hurt. You feel blind for an arm, and Toriel gives you the hand, curious to see what you will do. You bring it to your face and rub it against the hand.

"O-oh my, what are you doing?" Surprise in her voice, but you felt compelled to do this, and the fur felt really soft, like some plush mink, like the blankets you had at home.

"So soft." Perhaps you were still coming out of shock yourself, but the feel of the fur against your face lets you calm down more. You're allowed to continue till Toriel decides it is just a tad bit awkward for her.

"I think, that is enough, such an odd human you are, but if that helped you calm down. Then I am glad to be of help." There is a happy tone to her voice, but it soon turns a little more serious as she helps you up from the floor and sets you on the bed to assess you, as well as determine something.

"Can you see my hand?" She questions, you can feel the motion of her hand in front of your face along with the heat from it. Shaking your head.

"No. I can't see it…" You respond and down cast your head.

Toriel frowns, and then tries her magic. "Can you see this?" There is light and that sensation in your chest from earlier is back; only this time you didn't feel afraid, more felt warm inside. Your eyes adjust and now you could make out the features of Toriel. You nod your head as a response, she keeps the magic going for now so you can see her. She reminded you of a goat almost, face wise, but the rest is more humanoid, she was tall too, she is sitting down in front of you to be at eye level.

"This is very strange." Toriel presses a hand to her face and tilts her head to think. This was something out of her expertise to heal. "I tried healing you when you came in, I thought my power might have fixed why you couldn't see. It appears I was wrong." Her reddish eyes downcast in her failure to help someone.

You were about to say something, when she shakes her head then looks back up to your face. "I'm sure we can figure something out for you. At least get you use to your bearings, and use to things." Toriel offers to help you get use to blind life, she dims the magic unable to provide an answer for you, about your state.

"Are you hungry? I made a pie while you were asleep." The cinnamon smell made sense, and the hint of butterscotch. Your response to the question was made for you from your stomach growling. It had been hours since you last ate something, that morning before the climb was made. You cover your face in embarrassment at it being heard, and a light-hearted laugh comes from Toriel.

"Well, I think that answers my question. Come now, I'll help you around the house." She takes one of your hands and helps guide you out of the room, towards where the smell of food was stronger. You are led by the hand by Toriel; till you were seated in a chair, fidgeting and nervous since your arrival.

Not being able to see made things hard, and using the edges of your fingers, you feel around the surface of a table, smooth hard wood with a drape in the center. Your hand brushes against the cold glass of a flower pot. You pull your hand back when Toriel's foot falls can be heard close, and something placed in front of you. A fork is tapped to your hand and you take it, you're assisted in learning where the plate is, and not to eat it with the other end of the fork when you try to.

As you eat your share, you feel a sense of warmth again in your chest, and you couldn't help tears as they fall. It is overwhelming to go from being on death's door, to being treated with such kindness from an entire stranger. Not able to hold back the light sobs, you raise your head and give Tori a great smile before she can ask what was wrong. "This is great Toriel." You remember something. "My name is Y/N."

You couldn't see her return smile, but you do feel a tissue wiped on your face for tears. "That's a beautiful name, Y/N."

After the treat was consumed, you are led around the place till it becomes familiar to you, the stick you had is returned to you, sanded down and made into a blind stick. A woven thread around the end to keep on your wrist to reduce strain on it. Toriel even takes some time to teach you some things of how to read with your hands. The days that pass feel like an eternity to you, with it being eternally dark to your eyes, you lost concept of time. Save for when Toriel tells you what time it is, or when you should sleep. Taking the time to get better from your fall, and get yourself together.

"Okay, I will be back soon, I won't be gone long, just running out of things for the place." Toriel informs you, before heading off to find ingredients for food. The first time you are left to wander the house, after being under constant watch. The door closes and you turn to head back to the living room, standing still for a moment.

Tapping the stick to and from you have found your way to the hallway that connects to the rooms. Exploring the house when you come across the basement, you have been down there a few times, mistakenly and Toriel telling you it isn't a good idea to go down there. You had descended the stairs, holding onto the railing for support till your feet connect to the cold floor below. Close to a wall you guide yourself along it till a corner is found leading up, it was as long as the hall above but felt deeper than it. The stick connects to the end, and tracing the edges you find there is nothing more to the room. Even your hands touch on the wall, you feel a door, but it is shut tight. Leaving it alone, you turn to head back, stumbling along the wall, until you hear a knock.

You whipped around back towards the door, straining to see, but still unable to. Were you imagining things again? You were about to turn away when another knock is made, and almost a muffled voice behind it. You inch closer to the door, and listen pressing your ear against the door now. This time you could hear the knocking a lot louder, along with the voice. The voice reminds you of a New Yorker accent, a little gruff but also light in tone. Sounded male, this was enough to get your attention, was there other people here? Toriel told you about the underground being mostly of monsters. So hearing someone with an accent similar to one of your friends who lived in the city for a while. It got you to knock back.

"Who's there?" Came the voice on the other side. You weren't expecting anything, but the tone of his voice was teasing, as if a joke. Expecting one by chance, you didn't know any, but you couldn't just not answer after getting their attention.

"Orange." You feel your face getting warm, and wait for a response.

"Orange who?" His response more curious now.

"Orange you glad I answered?" You respond sheepishly, it takes a moment but there is a snicker on the other side, and compliment.

"Nice one." His turn, he knocks this time.

"Who is there?" You still feel silly for this.

"Door." Simple.

"Door who?" You raise an eyebrow to this.

"You sound adoorable." You can feel the heat rise to your face, and just as you were about to respond to him. You could hear the door to the house being opened.

"I have to go." You say as quickly as you can, then wander back. More to act like you got lost down there again.

"I'll see you soon then." Then silence, except for soft knocks more quietly this time. When you round the corner of towards the stairs, you bump into Toriel. You could also hear in her voice slight agitation at finding you down here again.

"I told you it is dangerous down here… did you fall again?" To which you shake your head yes. She takes your hand and leads you up the stairs carefully. After settling down for the evening, you are sitting on the floor on a rug in front while she teaches you some magic. To provide you a way to see when she isn't around.

Your focus comes back and bleak for a moment you see Toriel again through the glimmer of her fire magic. She seems more sad than normal, as if contemplating something. You don't bring it to question till her attention is on you. Quickly the magic dims again, and your hands are taken into hers.

"That door, leads to the rest of the underground, the rest of the kingdom for you to explore, to find answers." Toriel's tone is solemn as she speaks. "I'm afraid I can't teach you what you need to know, or give you the answer... on how to heal your sight, but I think your answer lies out there."

"Won't you come with me?" You're scared of going into uncharted areas, with only a walking stick and bleak magic to see. One of your hands is raised to her face and magic is lit enough for you to see her expression.

"I can't leave here. I have to stay here in case more humans fall the same way you did. I must warn you; however, to be careful of those who are in service to Asgore. They will kill you… I would go with you, but... I just can't." Her voice is breaking as she speaks. You nod your head understanding that she can't go with, and you weren't going to force her.

"I'll prepare a bag for you to take with you in the morning. For now, get some sleep. I do want you to promise me something. Stay safe. Think you can do that?" Toriel looks at you, waiting for your answer, and you nod without hesitation.

"I'll stay safe. I promise." You smile and go to the room she lets you stay in, your mind reeling with the thoughts, and just who was that on the other side of the door. After hours when you were sure that Toriel was asleep, you sneak back down the stairs after learning them a few times, quiet about it. Or what you thought was quiet, you reach the end of the corridor only to hear talking. Stopping before you round it, you listen to the chatter, it was Toriel, and the voice you heard from earlier. More muffled, as if keeping his voice down.

"Can you watch over her, for me? I am trusting her to you." Toriel speaks, without a doubt crying at the thought of separating from one of the first few connections she has had in years.

"You know, I don't like to make promises, but if you are sure about this. I'll keep my eye sockets out for her."

"You mean it? Nothing will happen to her, I heard the last human that went through died." There is strong hesitance in her voice only to be quelled by the other side.

"Yeah, unfortunately Undyne got to that one.. I'm sorry, it happened a lot quicker than I could have intervened on. Nothing will happen to this one, as long as I can help her." The conversation felt good from your side, and quietly you make your way back up the stairs. To get some sleep, if Toriel was right, you'll need your energy.

The voice you heard, repeats in your head, as a glimmer of hope for you. Can you trust that voice… he seemed so certain. It was all you had to go on. You are at their mercy.

Morning came too quick for you, and you were roused out of your sleep from Toriel, gently reassuring you to wake up. The time was around six am; you blink wearily and try to go back to sleep only to have her shake you again. Being scooped up in her arms you start rousing more, getting use to the darkness over your vision, groggy you even allow yourself to be dressed. In what feels like warm clothes, winter ones, from the sweater pulled over you, and socks added to your feet.

Breakfast itself was unusually quiet, save for Toriel explaining to try and be careful. You are sitting down in front of her again, in the living room while she uses her magic to show you a path to take for mental memory. Making illustrations of terrains, that you'll be going through snow, then water, then what appeared to be machine. You memorize the pathways, so you don't have mishaps and keep your promise to her.

When Toriel is certain you could stand on your own with walking to and from the place from the ruins to the house. She stands you in front of the door in the basement, hugging you tightly and close to her. Reluctance in her very being to see you go, but she has said that she doesn't have the means to keep you there without getting to the bottom of how to heal you.

"I am sorry, again. I know you want an answer to why I'm having you go out. You see. You received such an odd injury, and while I can heal most external wounds, something else seemed to have happened when you fell. I don't know the answer, and I really don't want you to go, but for you to get better. You're going to have to find the scientist, or someone who can find out the deeper reason to this oddity. I don't hold the answer, and it would be unfair for me to keep you here like this." As Toriel speaks softly as she explains the reason she is letting you go. "It'd be cruel when there might be help out there."

"I hope you can make it through. I still must stay here just in case; someone has to take care of the flowers." She is telling herself more than telling you; after the long hug, she walks you through the end of the hall and outside the door.

"Take care of yourself." As you are through the door, you are met with cold against your face, using the stick to tap around. Snow at your feet, you step forward hearing it crunch under your feet, you walk backwards till your back is against the door, for a guide point.

Closing your eyes, you start recalling the map from memory using it as a way to "see." You start forward after lining your back to the middle of the door and walk. Using the stick to feel for holes or bumps, the glitter of snow echoes in your mind, reminding you of the time you went to a snow resort years ago with your family. You could see it and use it as comfort for being alone.

You are taken out of your thoughts when the stick hits wood; you feel around the sides and find it is a bridge. Tapping the stick harder against it, hearing the whaps to confirm it is solid, inching closer to it, yet there is a sensation of being watched from behind you. You shrug it off, Toriel did tell you that there are other monsters beyond the door, in your thoughts if you don't pay them any attention, they may not be interested in you.

Starting across the bridge, your feet pad quietly on it, you can hear a quiet shuffling behind you, swallowing the lump in your throat. You keep going, trying hard to keep your spirits up and ignore the possibility of something menacing behind you. You walk across the bridge, tapping the stick along the side of a gate it felt in the middle. You use that as a thing to hold onto as you walk across the rest, trusting that you weren't going to fall down the center or off.

Your foot does snag on a crease, and with the grace of anyone who trips over something, just as you reach the end of the bridge, you fall front first into the snow. A puff of snow-dust flies up and some of it lands on the back of your head. Raising your head a scowl on your face, it was only after you get over self-berating that you hear a sound, snickering.

The sound of foot-falls comes behind you, what almost sounds like bone against wood. The crunching of snow under the footsteps. You feel a hand tugging at one of your arms, to help you up. You accept the help, getting to your knees, then standing once more. The figure that helped you, felt tall at least what you could tell by the large hands that helped you onto your feet. You turn in the direction of them, in time to hear them speak.

"Well, I didn't know you'd fall for me so fast." It was the same voice you heard the prior day, a little more gruff, and a hint of amusement in his voice. "Heya, why not shake my hand here?" He holds his hand out, and it took you a moment to find it, mostly because he kept moving it out of your reach. When you shook his hand, there is a loud sound, and you blanch at it, as the sound of a whoopee cushion, but you laugh. It was shaking his hand, that you felt something odd about it. Your thumb curiously runs the pad over the back of his hand, you feel bone.

"I knew that would lighten you up, you looked scared, can't blame ya. What are you doing?" He notices you feeling his hand, and takes his hand back. "Getting handsy there."

"Can't see." You respond quietly, and like Toriel earlier when you met her. Sans waves his hand in front of your face, you feel the motion of his hand from how wind fans over your cold face.

"So you're the one the old lady told me about. Hold on a sec." A flicker of light starts up; you blink your eyes as a soft blue light surrounds your vision, closing them to adjust, then open them. What greets you is something you were not expecting, and you couldn't help jumping backwards. A skeleton, and a good shriek comes from you as you fall backwards in the snow. Another puff of snow, but now you could see your surroundings. Trees and a clearing with an odd stand nearby.

"Hey now, is there something on my face?" You look up at Sans, looking at you as you lay on the ground again. A raised eye socket, in the manner of someone going "what the hell." He helps you up again extending a hand out for you to take.

"Let me re-introduce myself then, Sans the skeleton." On his face is the goofiest grin you have seen, it stretched almost as far as it could, and here you were gawking at him like he is weird. Then again you only thought this place was a myth from all the books. He was tall, very tall, and slightly wide, wearing a large blue hoodie jacket with fluff around the collar. Sans is dressed in a white sweater beneath that, black shorts with stripes, and fuzzy slippers. He is also lit up blue from what your guess is his aura as Toriel explained the soul magic to you.

You blink as reality comes back to you, and registers, an introduction, he must be waiting for one in return. "I am Y/N. Nice to meet you." Staying polite, understanding this is a monster, and one that could easily leave you stranded in your delicate state. Taking his hand; without the cushion to it, and you are on your feet again. Feeling more dwarfed from his height now that you can see him. You were around 5'2" and he was massive towering over you at your guess 6'6." Sans frame when you see it looked more padded thanks to the coat and sweater, and with the permanent grin on his face you relaxed more.

"There we go, see I'm not that scary. Just big bones and magic." Sans sees your tense form relax after seeing he's not a threat, he brings you over to the sentry station to get a look of you in better light for him. The magic used enough to illuminate the path, it was pretty had it been on better terms. The way you saw it was like looking at a hallway lit in blue light, a soft simple glow to the area. It seemed to pulse with your own breathing, and you were taking in the sight around you while you could. This doesn't go unnoticed, and momentarily you forgot Sans was there watching you.

"Bright eyes, I haven't seen an expression lit like that since Papyrus told me he was being trained for Royal Guard." You approach him as he settles into a chair behind the sentry desk post. Head cupped into his hands and observing you a bit as you took in things around you. A hint of mischief in the white pupils of those eye-sockets, they even seem to be glowing the same soft blue glow around you two.

"So tell me about yourself. Or ask questions, you must have something to ask, Kiddo." You approach the other side of the post and mirror him, your eyes locking onto his face more for the kiddo comment.

"I am not a kid." You correct him, even pointing a finger at him, which he only chuckles light.

"Okay, you're not a kiddo." He beams back at you, even getting closer to your face, you smile as he takes it back. "You're a small fry." You gawk at him and make a noise in the back of your throat at the mock of your height.

"Small fry? What does that make you? A tall fry?" You retort pathetically, folding your arms and turning your head in a huff, warm breath even coming up. You are glad it is cold to disguise the blush creeping into your cheeks.

Sans stares at you for a moment, then lets another chuckle escape. "Well, you are a cute one after all. Bad jokes and all. Humer me some more, and I'll take you to where you need to go." His eyes soften, he keeps the magic up for now just so you can see and talk to him.

You were about to say something when the sound of snow crunching to the right catches both of your attention. Quicker than you could react, you were pulled over the post and stuffed underneath the counter. A bottle of mustard falling on your head, and soon you see black, another bottle falls onto you when you shift around and let an indignant squeak come. A muffled "Shhh" from Sans to be quiet while the person approaching comes up to the sentry spot.

You felt cramped against one of the large legs as the foot holds you in place to make it obvious not to draw attention to yourself. Fuzzy snow covered slipper in your face enough to muffle your protests to this. A voice draws you out of your tantrum and you freeze, understanding now.

"SANS! I have come to inform you, that one puzzle is stuck again!" A much louder voice from who approached. "Also have you seen any humans recently?"

"Sorry Pap, no luck, and I'll be by later to undo it. Which one is it?" Sans shifts his foot from holding you in place, and rests it next to you. Tapping his foot while Papyrus asks questions, and gets answers.

"BROTHER! You should maintain your puzzles, then this wouldn't be an issue. You lazybones!" You almost snicker, but hold your hands over your mouth.

"I'll have ya know, that I have boned up since I started this job. I've gotten a skele-ton of work done." You see the shaking of Sans chest as he laughs at his own joke.

"SANS! Oh my god. I'll see you at the ice puzzle, in an hour, Undyne says it is almost time for warrior training! Then I, The Great Papyrus, will cook dinner later. NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans drums his fingers on the table, and watches his brother run off.

When the coast is clear, you are dragged out from underneath and set on top of the table, the blue light returning, and your vision of Sans returns as well. He has a coy look to his face as you look at him in surprise. The bottle of ketchup that landed in your sweater collar is taken out and set to aside. There was an amused look on Sans face, while you had a bewildered look on yours.

"Ketch-ya off guard? Anyway, That was my brother, Papyrus; he's a human hunting fanatic. Don't worry about him; he won't hurt you, the head of the royal guard, Undyne however. Let's keep her away from you." He explains a little, but leaves a lot open to interpretation. You hug your form after sitting on the cold ground; you realized you were a bit colder than normal. Sans sits back in his chair; resting his feet on top of the table, arms behind his head and eying you cautiously.

"Cold to the bone are ya?" Both eyes are on you; waiting for your response, and without much thought you nod. Sans stretches, you can hear the joints popping, as he gets up. He helps you off the structure, and starts walking with you, dimming the magic, but he takes hold of one of your hands to help guide you around.

"You can crash at mine and Pap's place when we get to Snowdin, but first we need to go find Papyrus." You're tugged closer to him, and instead of simply walking behind him or tailing, you're held close enough that other monsters avoid the two of you. The walking stick you have, is kept in your other hand, and leaving patterns behind in the snow as you walk.

"It's not that far, I'd take a shortcut, but not right now. Hate for you to get any shorter than you are." You scoff at his poke at your height again, even poking him in his hip in retaliation.

"Okay okay, but you are still a small fry." Another scoff.

"Fine, tall bones." If only you could see the grin get wider on his face.

"That makes you baby bones then." He grins down at you as you huff in response.


	2. Chapter 2

You were still clutching the stick in your hand too, and you don't recall losing it, but you do feel it slip from your fingers. Your mind races and repeats what you encountered, not able to get that sick and twisted grin out of your head. Not fighting sleep, you let it take over and give some relief. A relief that wasn't so easy.

Your surroundings were dark again, and vaguely there is a dim light, you're drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It was the only thing you had to go on, as you approached, you hear a crack under your feet. Staying still, your thoughts reel at what it meant, but keep going. The cracking continues, what follows is the sound of water just underneath; in light plips as the ground behind you fell away. Speeding up your walk towards this light; the ground starts shaking and crumbling faster, fissures in the ground course under your feet and threaten to give out if you dare keep your weight on it.

Just behind you is that maniacal laughter, it's loud in your ears, deeper and more distorted in the vast area. Looking over your shoulder, you see it, with gnashing teeth and bearing down on you, chasing after as a predator with a wounded prey. Your feet pick up with the looming threat above you, your so busy that you don't see the vine coming up to stumble you. When your body collides into the path, you fall through it and into what feels like a sludge substance, inky and black. Your head pokes above the liquid substance and lets out a scream, hands clawing back at the path to reach it, to get back onto it, a glimmer of hope just hanging off the edge as a thread or vine. You reach that, only to have a large red eye peer down at you.

"Were you hoping for something?" Shock on your face, before you feel yourself sinking into the mire. The glow of those eyes gleaming, you could even feel yourself shaking in the grasp of the tendrils around you. "You'll stay with me~ Forever, remember that!" Your head echoes those words, and when you cry out for some sort of help. A sickening chiding voice the one that has been bothering you since you heard it.

"But nobody came." Another scream comes from you, and this time you wake up out of your nightmare, once again greeted to darkness. Tangled in bedsheets, and blankets, a very worried and frantic voice over you.

"Wake up! It's just a bad dream! Come on, wake up!" Gentle shaking on your shoulder, firm yet gentle rousing you from your shock. Taking deep breaths, you start to calm down, eyes still trying to adjust or focus, only to realize that it wasn't a dream, that you were indeed blind. The hand that was gently shaking your shoulder moves to collect you and hold you close, to what you feel is a woman, but with fur, and a unique smell to her. Something of cinnamon, and earthy almost a dirt, but unique to her.

Quiet murmuring in your ear to calm you further, the hand on your back rubbing it in her attempt to sooth you, as a child. You were far from a child, body developed in a rather nice young woman, a little more curved than your friends, but it is you. The being that holds you finally pulls back when she is certain you have calmed down.

You feel a sensation of being untangled from the sheets and blankets. "How on earth did you get tangled like this?" Her voice seems a little perplexed with unwinding the blanket from around your arms and legs, the sheets from your torso and neck. You feel free and breathe a sigh of relief. It was just a dream.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins here in the underground. I'm sorry if you were scared." Her voice falters, sad-like. You could tell she felt guilty, if she had gotten there sooner, you may have not been hurt. You feel blind for an arm, and Toriel gives you the hand, curious to see what you will do. You bring it to your face and rub it against the hand.

"O-oh my, what are you doing?" Surprise in her voice, but you felt compelled to do this, and the fur felt really soft, like some plush mink, like the blankets you had at home.

"So soft." Perhaps you were still coming out of shock yourself, but the feel of the fur against your face lets you calm down more. You're allowed to continue till Toriel decides it is just a tad bit awkward for her.

"I think, that is enough, such an odd human you are, but if that helped you calm down. Then I am glad to be of help." There is a happy tone to her voice, but it soon turns a little more serious as she helps you up from the floor and sets you on the bed to assess you, as well as determine something.

"Can you see my hand?" She questions, you can feel the motion of her hand in front of your face along with the heat from it. Shaking your head.

"No. I can't see it…" You respond and down cast your head.

Toriel frowns, and then tries her magic. "Can you see this?" There is light and that sensation in your chest from earlier is back; only this time you didn't feel afraid, more felt warm inside. Your eyes adjust and now you could make out the features of Toriel. You nod your head as a response, she keeps the magic going for now so you can see her. She reminded you of a goat almost, face wise, but the rest is more humanoid, she was tall too, she is sitting down in front of you to be at eye level.

"This is very strange." Toriel presses a hand to her face and tilts her head to think. This was something out of her expertise to heal. "I tried healing you when you came in, I thought my power might have fixed why you couldn't see. It appears I was wrong." Her reddish eyes downcast in her failure to help someone.

You were about to say something, when she shakes her head then looks back up to your face. "I'm sure we can figure something out for you. At least get you use to your bearings, and use to things." Toriel offers to help you get use to blind life, she dims the magic unable to provide an answer for you, about your state.

"Are you hungry? I made a pie while you were asleep." The cinnamon smell made sense, and the hint of butterscotch. Your response to the question was made for you from your stomach growling. It had been hours since you last ate something, that morning before the climb was made. You cover your face in embarrassment at it being heard, and a light-hearted laugh comes from Toriel.

"Well, I think that answers my question. Come now, I'll help you around the house." She takes one of your hands and helps guide you out of the room, towards where the smell of food was stronger. You are led by the hand by Toriel; till you were seated in a chair, fidgeting and nervous since your arrival.

Not being able to see made things hard, and using the edges of your fingers, you feel around the surface of a table, smooth hard wood with a drape in the center. Your hand brushes against the cold glass of a flower pot. You pull your hand back when Toriel's foot falls can be heard close, and something placed in front of you. A fork is tapped to your hand and you take it, you're assisted in learning where the plate is, and not to eat it with the other end of the fork when you try to.

As you eat your share, you feel a sense of warmth again in your chest, and you couldn't help tears as they fall. It is overwhelming to go from being on death's door, to being treated with such kindness from an entire stranger. Not able to hold back the light sobs, you raise your head and give Toriel a great smile before she can ask what was wrong. "This is great Toriel." You remember something. "My name is Y/N."

You couldn't see her return smile, but you do feel a tissue wiped on your face for tears. "That's a beautiful name, Y/N."


	3. Chapter 3

After the pie was consumed, you are led around the place till it becomes familiar to you; the stick you had is returned to you, sanded down and made into a blind stick. A weaved string around the top end, to keep on your wrist but to reduce strain on it. Toriel even takes some time to teach you some things of how to read with your hands. The days that pass feel like an eternity to you, with it being eternally dark to your eyes, you lost concept of time. Save for when Toriel tells you what time it is, or when you should sleep. Taking the time to get better from your fall, and get yourself together.

"Okay, I will be back soon, I won't be gone long, just running out of things for the place." Toriel informs you, before heading off to find ingredients for food. The first time you are left to wander the house, after being under constant watch. The door closes and you turn to head back to the living room, standing still for a moment.

Tapping the stick to and from you have found your way to the hallway that connects to the rooms. Exploring the house when you come across the basement, you have been down there a few times, mistakenly and Toriel telling you it isn't a good idea to go down there. You had descended the stairs, holding onto the railing for support till your feet connect to the cold floor below. Close to a wall you guide yourself along it till a corner is found leading up, it was as long as the hall above but felt deeper than it. The stick connects to the end, and tracing the edges you find there is nothing more to the room. Even your hands touch on the wall, you feel a door, but it is shut tight. Leaving it alone, you turn to head back, stumbling along the wall, until you hear a knock.

You whipped around back towards the door, straining to see, but still unable to. Were you imagining things again? You were about to turn away when another knock is made, and almost a muffled voice behind it. You inch closer to the door, and listen pressing your ear against the door now. This time you could hear the knocking a lot louder, along with the voice. The voice reminds you of a New Yorker accent, a little gruff but also light in tone. Sounded male, this was enough to get your attention, was there other people here? Toriel told you about the underground being mostly of monsters. So hearing someone with an accent similar to one of your friends who lived in the city for a while. It got you to knock back.

"Who's there?" Came the voice on the other side. You weren't expecting anything, but the tone of his voice was teasing, as if a joke. Expecting one by chance, you didn't know any, but you couldn't just not answer after getting their attention.

"Orange." You feel your face getting warm, and wait for a response.

"Orange who?" His response more curious now, amusement in his voice.

"Orange you glad I answered?" You respond sheepishly, it takes a moment but there is a snicker on the other side, and compliment.

"Nice one." His turn, he knocks this time.

"Who is there?" You still feel silly for this.

"Door." Simple, you feel the edges of your lips curl upwards.

"Door who?" You raise an eyebrow to this.

"You sound adoorable." You can feel the heat rise to your face, and just as you were about to respond to him. You could hear the door to the house being opened.

"I have to go." You say as quickly as you can, then wander back. More to act like you got lost down there again.

"i'll hear ya soon then." Then silence, except for soft knocks more quietly this time. When you round the corner of towards the stairs, you bump into Toriel. You could also hear in her voice slight agitation at finding you down here again.

"I told you it is dangerous down here… did you fall again?" To which you shake your head yes. She takes your hand and leads you up the stairs carefully. After settling down for the evening, you are sitting on the floor on a rug in front while she teaches you some magic. To provide you a way to see when she isn't around.

Your focus comes back and bleak for a moment you see Toriel again through the glimmer of her fire magic. She seems more sad than normal, as if contemplating something. You don't bring it to question till her attention is on you. Quickly the magic dims again, and your hands are taken into hers.

"That door, leads to the rest of the underground, the rest of the kingdom for you to explore, to find answers." Toriel's tone is solemn as she speaks. "I'm afraid I can't teach you what you need to know, or give you the answer... on how to heal your sight, but I think your answer lies out there."

"Won't you come with me?" You're scared of going into uncharted areas, with only a walking stick and bleak magic to see. One of your hands is raised to her face and magic is lit enough for you to see her expression.

"I can't leave here. I have to stay here in case more humans fall the same way you did. I must warn you; however, to be careful of those who are in service to Asgore. They will kill you… I would go with you, but... I just can't." Her voice is breaking as she speaks. You nod your head understanding that she can't go with, and you weren't going to force her.

"I'll prepare a bag for you to take with you in the morning. For now, get some sleep. I do want you to promise me something. Stay safe. Think you can do that?" Toriel looks at you, waiting for your answer, and you nod without hesitation.

"I'll stay safe. I promise." You smile and go to the room she lets you stay in, your mind reeling with the thoughts, and just who was that on the other side of the door. After hours when you were sure that Toriel was asleep, you sneak back down the stairs after learning them a few times, quiet about it. Or what you thought was quiet, you reach the end of the corridor only to hear talking. Stopping before you round it, you listen to the chatter, it was Toriel, and the voice you heard from earlier. More muffled, as if keeping his voice down.

"Can you watch over her, for me? I am trusting her to you." Toriel speaks, without a doubt crying at the thought of separating from one of the first few connections she has had in years.

"You know, i don't like to make promises, but if you are sure about this. i'll keep my eye sockets out for her."

"You mean it? Nothing will happen to her, I heard the last human that went through died." There is strong hesitance in her voice only to be quelled by the other side.

"Yeah, unfortunately Undyne got to that one.. i'm sorry, it happened a lot quicker than i could have intervened on. Nothing will happen to this one, as long as i can help her." The conversation felt good from your side, and quietly you make your way back up the stairs. To get some sleep, if Toriel was right, you'll need your energy.

The voice you heard, repeats in your head, as a glimmer of hope for you. Can you trust that voice… he seemed so certain. It was all you had to go on.

You are at their mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came too quick for you, and you were roused out of your sleep from Toriel, gently reassuring you to wake up. The time was around six am; you blink wearily and try to go back to sleep only to have her shake you again. Being scooped up in her arms you start rousing more, getting use to the darkness over your vision, groggy you even allow yourself to be dressed. In what feels like warm clothes, winter ones, from the sweater pulled over you, and socks added to your feet.

Breakfast itself was unusually quiet, save for Toriel explaining to try and be careful. You are sitting down in front of her again, in the living room while she uses her magic to show you a path to take for mental memory. Making illustrations of terrains, that you'll be going through snow, then water, then what appeared to be machine. You memorize the pathways, so you don't have mishaps and keep your promise to her.

When Toriel is certain you could stand on your own with walking to and from the place from the ruins to the house. She stands you in front of the door in the basement, hugging you tightly and close to her. Reluctance in her very being to see you go, but she has said that she doesn't have the means to keep you there without getting to the bottom of how to heal you.

"I am sorry, again. I know you want an answer to why I'm having you go out. You see. You received such an odd injury, and while I can heal most external wounds, something else seemed to have happened when you fell. I don't know the answer, and I really don't want you to go, but for you to get better. You're going to have to find the scientist, or someone who can find out the deeper reason to this oddity. I don't hold the answer, and it would be unfair for me to keep you here like this." As Toriel speaks softly as she explains the reason she is letting you go. "It'd be cruel when there might be help out there."

"I hope you can make it through. I still must stay here just in case; someone has to take care of the flowers." She is telling herself more than telling you; after the long hug, she walks you through the end of the hall and outside the door.

"Take care of yourself." As you are through the door, you are met with cold against your face, using the stick to tap around. Snow at your feet, you step forward hearing it crunch under your feet, you walk backwards till your back is against the door, for a guide point.

Closing your eyes, you start recalling the map from memory using it as a way to "see." You start forward after lining your back to the middle of the door and walk. Using the stick to feel for holes or bumps, the glitter of snow echoes in your mind, reminding you of the time you went to a snow resort years ago with your family. You could see it and use it as comfort for being alone.

You are taken out of your thoughts when the stick hits wood; you feel around the sides and find it is a bridge. Tapping the stick harder against it, hearing the whaps to confirm it is solid, inching closer to it, yet there is a sensation of being watched from behind you. You shrug it off, Toriel did tell you that there are other monsters beyond the door, in your thoughts if you don't pay them any attention, they may not be interested in you.

Starting across the bridge, your feet pad quietly on it, you can hear a quiet shuffling behind you, swallowing the lump in your throat. You keep going, trying hard to keep your spirits up and ignore the possibility of something menacing behind you. You walk across the bridge, tapping the stick along the side of a gate it felt in the middle. You use that as a thing to hold onto as you walk across the rest, trusting that you weren't going to fall down the center or off.

Your foot does snag on a crease, and with the grace of anyone who trips over something, just as you reach the end of the bridge, you fall front first into the snow. A puff of snow-dust flies up and some of it lands on the back of your head. Raising your head a scowl on your face, it was only after you get over self-berating that you hear a sound, snickering.

The sound of foot-falls comes behind you, what almost sounds like bone against wood. The crunching of snow under the footsteps. You feel a hand tugging at one of your arms, to help you up. You accept the help, getting to your knees, then standing once more. The figure that helped you, felt tall at least what you could tell by the large hands that helped you onto your feet. You turn in the direction of them, in time to hear them speak.

"Well, I didn't know you'd fall for me so fast." It was the same voice you heard the prior day, a little more gruff, and a hint of amusement in his voice. "Heya, why not shake my hand here?" He holds his hand out, and it took you a moment to find it, mostly because he kept moving it out of your reach. When you shook his hand, there is a loud sound, and you blanch at it, as the sound of a whoopee cushion, but you laugh. It was shaking his hand, that you felt something odd about it. Your thumb curiously runs the pad over the back of his hand, you feel bone.

"I knew that would lighten you up, you looked scared, can't blame ya. What are you doing?" He notices you feeling his hand, and takes his hand back. "Getting handsy there."

"Can't see." You respond quietly, and like Toriel earlier when you met her. Sans waves his hand in front of your face, you feel the motion of his hand from how wind fans over your cold face.

"So you're the one the old lady told me about. Hold on a sec." A flicker of light starts up; you blink your eyes as a soft blue light surrounds your vision, closing them to adjust, then open them. What greets you is something you were not expecting, and you couldn't help jumping backwards. A skeleton, and a good shriek comes from you as you fall backwards in the snow. Another puff of snow, but now you could see your surroundings. Trees and a clearing with an odd stand nearby.

"Hey now, is there something on my face?" You look up at Sans, looking at you as you lay on the ground again. A raised eye socket, in the manner of someone going "what the hell." He helps you up again extending a hand out for you to take.

"Let me re-introduce myself then, Sans the skeleton." On his face is the goofiest grin you have seen, it stretched almost as far as it could, and here you were gawking at him like he is weird. Then again you only thought this place was a myth from all the books. He was tall, very tall, and slightly wide, wearing a large blue hoodie jacket with fluff around the collar. Sans is dressed in a white sweater beneath that, black shorts with stripes, and fuzzy slippers. He is also lit up blue from what your guess is his aura as Toriel explained the soul magic to you.

You blink as reality comes back to you, and registers, an introduction, he must be waiting for one in return. "I am Y/N. Nice to meet you." Staying polite, understanding this is a monster, and one that could easily leave you stranded in your delicate state. Taking his hand; without the cushion to it, and you are on your feet again. Feeling more dwarfed from his height now that you can see him. You were around 5'2" and he was massive towering over you at your guess 6'6." Sans frame when you see it looked more padded thanks to the coat and sweater, and with the permanent grin on his face you relaxed more.

"There we go, see I'm not that scary. Just big bones and magic." Sans sees your tense form relax after seeing he's not a threat, he brings you over to the sentry station to get a look of you in better light for him. The magic used enough to illuminate the path, it was pretty had it been on better terms. The way you saw it was like looking at a hallway lit in blue light, a soft simple glow to the area. It seemed to pulse with your own breathing, and you were taking in the sight around you while you could. This doesn't go unnoticed, and momentarily you forgot Sans was there watching you.

"Bright eyes, I haven't seen an expression lit like that since Papyrus told me he was being trained for Royal Guard." You approach him as he settles into a chair behind the sentry desk post. Head cupped into his hands and observing you a bit as you took in things around you. A hint of mischief in the white pupils of those eye-sockets, they even seem to be glowing the same soft blue glow around you two.

"So tell me about yourself. Or ask questions, you must have something to ask, Kiddo." You approach the other side of the post and mirror him, your eyes locking onto his face more for the kiddo comment.

"I am not a kid." You correct him, even pointing a finger at him, which he only chuckles light.

"Okay, you're not a kiddo." He beams back at you, even getting closer to your face, you smile as he takes it back. "You're a small fry." You gawk at him and make a noise in the back of your throat at the mock of your height.

"Small fry? What does that make you? A tall fry?" You retort pathetically, folding your arms and turning your head in a huff, warm breath even coming up. You are glad it is cold to disguise the blush creeping into your cheeks.

Sans stares at you for a moment, then lets another chuckle escape. "Well, you are a cute one after all. Bad jokes and all. Humer me some more, and I'll take you to where you need to go." His eyes soften, he keeps the magic up for now just so you can see and talk to him.

You were about to say something when the sound of snow crunching to the right catches both of your attention. Quicker than you could react, you were pulled over the post and stuffed underneath the counter. A bottle of mustard falling on your head, and soon you see black, another bottle falls onto you when you shift around and let an indignant squeak come. A muffled "Shhh" from Sans to be quiet while the person approaching comes up to the sentry spot.

You felt cramped against one of the large legs as the foot holds you in place to make it obvious not to draw attention to yourself. Fuzzy snow covered slipper in your face enough to muffle your protests to this. A voice draws you out of your tantrum and you freeze, understanding now.

"SANS! I have come to inform you, that one puzzle is stuck again!" A much louder voice from who approached. "Also have you seen any humans recently?"

"Sorry Pap, no luck, and I'll be by later to undo it. Which one is it?" Sans shifts his foot from holding you in place, and rests it next to you. Tapping his foot while Papyrus asks questions, and gets answers.

"BROTHER! You should maintain your puzzles, then this wouldn't be an issue. You lazybones!" You almost snicker, but hold your hands over your mouth.

"I'll have ya know, that I have boned up since I started this job. I've gotten a skele-ton of work done." You see the shaking of Sans chest as he laughs at his own joke.

"SANS! Oh my god. I'll see you at the ice puzzle, in an hour, Undyne says it is almost time for warrior training! Then I, The Great Papyrus, will cook dinner later. NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans drums his fingers on the table, and watches his brother run off.

When the coast is clear, you are dragged out from underneath and set on top of the table, the blue light returning, and your vision of Sans returns as well. He has a coy look to his face as you look at him in surprise. The bottle of ketchup that landed in your sweater collar is taken out and set to aside. There was an amused look on Sans face, while you had a bewildered look on yours.

"Ketch-ya off guard? Anyway, That was my brother, Papyrus; he's a human hunting fanatic. Don't worry about him; he won't hurt you, the head of the royal guard, Undyne however. Let's keep her away from you." He explains a little, but leaves a lot open to interpretation. You hug your form after sitting on the cold ground; you realized you were a bit colder than normal. Sans sits back in his chair; resting his feet on top of the table, arms behind his head and eying you cautiously.

"Cold to the bone are ya?" Both eyes are on you; waiting for your response, and without much thought you nod. Sans stretches, you can hear the joints popping, as he gets up. He helps you off the structure, and starts walking with you, dimming the magic, but he takes hold of one of your hands to help guide you around.

"You can crash at mine and Pap's place when we get to Snowdin, but first we need to go find Papyrus." You're tugged closer to him, and instead of simply walking behind him or tailing, you're held close enough that other monsters avoid the two of you. The walking stick you have, is kept in your other hand, and leaving patterns behind in the snow as you walk.

"It's not that far, I'd take a shortcut, but not right now. Hate for you to get any shorter than you are." You scoff at his poke at your height again, even poking him in his hip in retaliation.

"Okay okay, but you are still a small fry." Another scoff.

"Fine, tall bones." If only you could see the grin get wider on his face.

"That makes you baby bones then." He grins down at you as you huff in response.


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon you're smiling." It did make you smile you can feel the heat of your cheeks in response. Raising the glow once more to see Sans' own Cheshire like grin bearing down on you.

"I know, and I kind of like that." It took away the pressure of danger in the air, and in the soft glow of that blue aura, you felt safe. Subconsciously you move closer till your side was against his. Thinking you're cold Sans opens the coat enough to place you along it.

"The cold doesn't bother me, but I heard humans get chilled to the bone if not careful." You nod while your eyes take in the surroundings. A lot of trees glistened with ice and snow, adding to the serene quiet, the gems around also gave a unique glow when the light cast off them. To you it looked like a parallel mirror echoed off the edges with light, but you are glad for it.

The light starts to dim, and your attention is drawn to Sans, where he fades out of your sight. You still feel him next to you, and he explains. "Getting tired of keeping that up, let me just lead you around for now." Your hand is taken and when you feel warm enough you tail behind him, your hand holding onto his wrist while his fingers careful around your own.

It felt like you walked for minutes before you could hear a voice in the distance. Someone yelling, Sans hides you behind him for a moment. You bump into his back, but understood why he stopped sudden; and wished you could see what is going on. Your heart started beating faster, and your grip on his hand tightens.

"You're fine, but lessen your grip, going to squeeze the marrow out of these bones at that rate." Sans pipes to you, and here you can hear the commotion.

"Get back here with that! You canine! Give me back my attack!" It was the voice from earlier, your guess this is Papyrus from his yelling. A unique accent, and the sound of his feet was clear that he was chasing a dog. Little barks coming from the creature, and Papyrus making more noise when the dog started chewing on it.

"Hey! Stop that! Give it back! You annoying dog! " Papyrus is chasing around the dog that you can't see, but you hear more yipping as it runs pass you and Sans.

You feel soft fur by your hand that was dangling at your side. The skittering of its tiny feet on the snow followed by rushed crunching of Papyrus' feet as he runs after the dog. There is a glow of orange, then dark blue before your eyes and you see a gleam of it, before it goes dark again. You poke your head out from under Sans' arm straining to even see.

The skittering of the feet on ice nearby announces the dog got away, as Papyrus stops close by. "That… dog… I'll get you. Someday." Heard in panted breath before it stops. "Why am I panting, I have no lungs."

"The dog take your breath away? Pap?" You hear Sans quip at his brother's remark.

"Sans! Don't you start!" You move behind Sans feeling eyes in your direction, but not directly on you. You couldn't see the exchange but you heard it.

"Seems the pooch has you, dog-tired." Sans continues much to Papyrus' dismay, and you couldn't help the small snicker under your breath.

"Sans!" Papyrus' voice came out more agitated but there was a hint of amusement in it. Like someone trying to keep from laughing.

"Come on Paps, you're smiling." Sans raises a hand to point at Papyrus.

"I know. I hate it." Papyrus seems to notice you. "What's that under your arm, brother?"

"I dunno, I think it is snow." He motions to the ground, hand resting on top of your head now, ruffling your hair.

"Oh." Papyrus seems satisfied with the answer.

"I did however pick up this little lady after you left." You feel Sans moving you out in front of him to show you off. You hear footsteps getting closer to you.

"Sans! Is this what I think it is?!" You feel a gloved hand on your shoulder, then under your chin to tilt it upwards. Cursing inwardly that you can't see what is going on.

"Yes, she's human. Hey, bro, show her some magic." Sans removes his hand from the top of your head, and from the shift next to you, you guess he stuffed them into his pockets. You start turning your head until that orange glow picks up again, and an inch from your face, is Papyrus' grinning face. You give him the same reaction Sans got by screaming and falling backwards into a snow pile.

"Sans! I scared her!" Papyrus looks more worried than Sans.

"You did scare her, seems she's never met skeletons before." Sans is standing off to the side while Papyrus helps you up. Even dusting snow off your back.

"I am sorry, that was not my intention." Papyrus looks over to Sans before back to you, a perplexed look on his face. Your vision darkens and you hear Sans and Papyrus walking away, you start to follow when Sans pipes up.

"Hey, stay there for a moment, there is ice in front of you. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to bite it. I'm just filling Pap in on things." He assures with a glow of blue from one of his eyes and wink. The walking ceases and you could hear them mumbling, you even turn your head so one of your ears was towards them.

"So, what is going on? This one seems odd." Papyrus questions his brother.

"Well, it's a story that is complicated, I don't know much myself other than she's blind except to magic. Something for Alphys to look at. Problem is." They both fall silent till Papyrus speaks.

"Undyne." Papyrus has a more solemn tone to his voice at agreeing. "What do we do then? We can't just hand her over to Undyne, but we need to have her see Alphys." By now the cold had settled into your body, and you hadn't noticed that Sans was actually keeping you warm. Rubbing your arms idly, a visible shiver runs through your body till you shuffle. Getting both of their attention. An orange glow starts up again, and Papyrus is in front of you again.

"Fear not, human, for I, the Great Papyrus. Have a solution to your dilemma. You shall accompany myself and my brother home, and from there we'll figure out what to do."

"R-Really? W-We can get out of this cold?" Your voice cracks and another shiver takes over. Papyrus tilts his head for a moment then tugging off the scarf he has, he winds it around your neck and over your nose. It had a unique scent to it, one you recognize as Italian cooking. You look up in time to see a smile between both brothers, both taking a hand to guide you.

"Well, let's get to Snowdin then. Right after we solve this puzzle." Papyrus announces.

"Really you got stuck on this one again? What did'ya do this time?" Sans holds amusement in his voice.

"I tried rearranging the snow again. Then the puzzle reset." Papyrus sounds pleased with himself. Then annoyed. "Then that dog showed up."

"You do know there is a switch in that tree?" Sans moves closer to you, while you turn your head between them while they talk.

"That is too easy to solve it! The joy of doing a puzzle is actually solving it." Papyrus' tone holds disgust at cheating the puzzle.

"If you say so, anyway, let's get going." There is a click then movement as you three start walking. You feel like you're walking for hours until you felt yourself crossing a bridge with how Papyrus walked in front and Sans behind you. When you reached the town, you could hear chatter from random people in hushed whispers about you.

The walking does not stop until a door is opened, and you enter a slightly warmer place. Papyrus lets go of your hand, and you feel him tugging the scarf off to take it back. "We're here, to our home. I hope the accommodations will be met well for you here. At least until we can figure out what to do with you or how to help you."

"Thank you. Papyrus, and Sans." You murmur quietly, you're led over to a couch and ushered to sit down for now while both brothers went about some things. You could hear clothing rustle, to your guess Sans going up a set of stairs to your left. You were left alone for only a few minutes before Sans returns and plops down next to you on the couch. An arm slung across the back, fingertips brushing against the nape of your neck.

"Sans! Give our guest some space." Papyrus says to your right.

"It's fine Pap. I'm sure she doesn't mind being close. She must be cold to the-" Sans begins.

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Papyrus says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Bone!" Sans finished the pun, and Papyrus groans. You couldn't help snickering just a little.

"Ugh, why do I have to put up with this. Sans, Human, I, The Great Papyrus, must be off. I was supposed to meet with Undyne fifteen minutes ago. Fear not human and Sans. I will not tell Undyne about this until we know for certain our next plan is. " Papyrus states, and bids you both goodbye. The open and closing of a door announces his leave, and soon you find yourself alone with Sans again.

"So, isn't my brother cool?" Sans says a bit closer to you, the glow of blue coming to your eyes and you see how close he is to you. A few inches away and you move backwards jolting upwards to give space.

"Yeah, he seems pretty great. It was nice of him to let me use his scarf." You beam bright, and look up at the large skeleton. Your curiosity starting to brim at how he even appears this way.

"He tries hard, and he never takes that thing off unless he absolutely must. He must've felt sorry for scaring you." Sans leans back to give you some breathing room, the glow of his left eye giving you a bear glimpse of the place.

"We're gonna do something here. I can't keep the magic up since I tend to use it for defense." Sans shifts in his spot and turns to face you.

"So, I'm gonna teach you magic." You feel your cheeks pull upward in a bright smile.

"Alright!" Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're going to learn some magic, enough to defend yourself with and see around here. Since you can see through the aid of magic." Sans looks you over in the well-lit room, to him, the white specks of his eyes light up a little more of that blue aura you could see. He could see the smile on your face clearer than you, and you knew you are smiling at the thought.

"But first, I need to go over some things with ya." Sans shifts to sit upright, he moves you so you were facing him, to see his eyes better. "I don't know if it was explained to you, and I normally save this spiel for a lot later, but seeing as time isn't on our side, and unusual events have taken place. I'll tell you now." You tense up when the white dots fade and are replaced by full blue and yellow irises and staring you down. Your vision a lot clearer, and a sense of fear creeps into you, yet you were not scared of him.

"In this world, we have a delicate build-up. We have Hp, Atk, Def, Love, and Exp. Those are all acronyms for things. Hp for hope, atk is well attack, def is defense." As he explains you feel calm as the explanation is gentle, his tone calm until he gets to the last two. It felt as if time itself was standing still as you stared into his eyes.

"To get "stronger" here some thing they need to raise their LOVE and Exp. I think it's a bad idea, and I hope you are never put into a position where either raise. Love, is an acronym for level of violence." He pauses in his words the glow of blue and yellow had faded as he speaks about LV, and all you see is hollowed empty sockets. Seeing nothing in those eyes chills your soul and you feel your heart flutter.

"Love measures your capacity to hurt others. While Exp is a way to quantify the things you've done." His explanation is simple but those hollow eyes speak other words. That gaining either is bad news. "If you are to ever raise them, on your own, because you're curious, because you want to kill, or so on." The glow is back but adds to the eerie tone he presents.

" **My hand will be forced to do something I don't want. Though if you do it because you feel like it**." Sans' tone now changes from simple cheerful or even semi-serious, his words laced with venom in them as he speaks.

" **I won't hesitate to kill you. Are we clear**?"

You nod furiously understanding his threat. The threatening demeanor reduces and he slumps backwards. The white points returning and he seems less intimidating.

"I want to get that out of the way before I actually teach you anything. Ya know, so I won't have regrets later if you take a different route down." He notices you're more tense than normal. "Lighten up, sweetie. I won't act on my threat as long as you can prove to me you're worth keeping around." You nod your head again as you yourself slump backwards almost copying him in the relaxed position on the couch. Breaking eye contact to stare anywhere but him while you gather your composure.

"I understand." You meekly pipe up; a hand moves from the back of the couch and presses against your back and rubs it.

"I'll tell you the reason I am warning you, at a later time. For now, let's focus on our current issue." Sans rubs your shoulder with his left hand to ease your tension and raises your head up to look him back in the eyes. A soft and gentle expression in them.

"I should teach you to at least see. I think I know of a way to do this too." If his grin could get wider, you see him getting closer to you, while your heart races wildly in your chest. Just a moment ago he gave you the scare of your life, not as bad as that flower, but now he's inching closer.

You feel your face getting warmer, and he clearly notices the blush forming on your face. A chuckle starts from him, and you blink in confusion. The wild grin on his skull as he stares you down for what you thought and he knew it.

"D-don't stare at me like that!" You retort to his laughing, and he sits back again.

"Whadya think I was gonna do, kiss you? You're a cute kid after all. If it was a kiss ya wanted. All you had to do was ask. But you need to treat me to dinner first then a movie." Sans says with a wink. Your face is redder and now you're pulling the collar of the sweater you are wearing up to cover your face. Your words from there are unintelligible muffled in squeaks and your hands covering your face with the sweater itself.

"Don't worry, I am a cheap date! Only 50,000 gold!" You blanch at the price he puts, raising an eyebrow even at him.

"What? The price too low for ya? I can go higher, howzabout 99,999?" He winks again, and when you were sure about your face being more red than it was. He eases on teasing you. "Yer right still too low." You look at him as if he is serious. "Maybe we'll start with 50g, and if you can't pay it there…" He drawls on, bringing a hand up to his chin as he contemplates. He's serious!

"I'll set you up with a tab and everything!" You huff and turn your head again. This time you feel his hand on your face again to have you look at him.

"Awww don't be like that. I'm just joking with you. Well kinda for you it will only cost a ketchup bottle." Sans gives you another wide grin, with a wink. Sans' expression turns serious again. "Anyway let's get to the point of teaching. Be ready for what I am about to do. I won't toss ya anything extravagant, but I can't promise too much. Since you are not use to this." You are glad for this change; he is still the same as you met him. Now that you had warnings in place, you understood your limits.

You stare at him as he closes his eyes for a moment. He seemed to almost be peaceful as Sans relaxes, even the tense expression slacks. You decide to copy him, the light dimming in your vision then, into darkness. Here, you could pick up something, almost a resonating sensation. It makes your head swim, you even feel weightless in this moment. The moment before you was shared, and for a rare time since you had come to the Underground, you also felt safe unlike where you were with Toriel, as a protective parent figure, or guardian, but protected in the way someone was giving all trust in you for.

A gentle tap on your shoulder and you open your eyes to "see" Sans again, the glow of blue around. "Ready?" He asks, you barely even notice that your location has changed instead of the living room, the place you were at now, was dark and you didn't have time further to take in your surroundings.

Once again that grin on Sans face seems more sinister, and in the faint glow of blue and yellow ominous. You feel fear again raise in your chest, but something else, Sans notices this and acts. Your heart flutters again and this time a sensation ripples through you. The whole area before you is lit up in blue, but also yellow. Then you're seeing clearly, as if the blindness never took place, you also noticed around you an array of bones and what seems to be glowing energy. It felt odd to you to see it, but even more was it felt natural.

"There ya go, stay relaxed like that." Sans speaks, grin widening, your vision darkens a bit, then you tap into what you were feeling, wanting to see his face. When you do, the blue light returns as his, and he looks proud of something. You both repeat this till you get the hang of seeing with the magic you had inside of your own body. You were raised from the ground and gently set back down; each time your vision gets darkened from getting set down you were lifted up a bit higher.

Raising a hand you feel weightless again as you're lifted up, then brought closer to him. You could actually take in his appearance better. Sans' expression is a lot different eyes are softer and almost beaming in being proud of your progress in this. You etch it into your mind, and draw your attention as the magic surrounding you adds onto what you feel in your soul. Sans with a flick of his wrist towards him, you crash into him, and instantly caught.

Your face hits against his chest, and his hands on your shoulders. "Fallin' for me again?" Sans quips even if he was the one that made you fall. A huff leaves your lips and you turn your head, peering at him out of your peripheral vision. You didn't even notice that the blue aura had subsided, and you were left seeing naturally. You felt relaxed then your vision starts to darken when you're a little more relaxed.

"Hey! Kiddo!" Sans voice seems to fade as the world goes black even for sound. You feel a sensation of being lifted again, and then the rest fades. Overwhelmed from everything all at once, you don't even remember blacking out. All that you could feel is something soft against your back, and another soothing sensation of something combing through your hair.

"You did great. Sweetheart. We'll work on more tomorrow." Sans ruffles your hair and you shift yourself on what is your guess the couch. You are no longer registering anything further other than the need to sleep. Wiped of your energy, you fall into a dreamless sleep.

You felt really warm, and perhaps safer after realizing Sans is keeping his word to protect you. A silent promise made to yourself to not disappoint him.

Sans is all you have to rely on next to his brother.

 **Can you really trust this?**


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up to a sensation of being warm, and what feels like fingers through your hair. You are also very comfortable, your head resting against something soft, while a brush of what feels like fluff on your face. The sensation tickles your cheek and you bury your face more into the plush thing under your head. The petting in your hair stops and the feeling of your cheek poked at stirs you out of your sleep.

You open your eyes, and the ever present darkness still is there, but your senses are coming to you. The plush feeling at your head reminds you of a living body, and the fog in your head starts to lift. You become more aware of the fact it feels like your head is in someone's lap, and they had been petting your head soothing. The finger against your cheek felt like bone, and now you are even more aware of the lap your head is in. You play calm and close your eyes pushing your face closer to the plush shirt, to hide that your face is getting red.

Your attempt doesn't go unnoticed, unlike you, Sans has great eyesight and has been observing you since you passed out. The fingers on your face moves to the nape of your neck and draws a lazy pattern this is to stir you even more. Catching on to you being awake the fingers at the back of your neck trail down as if to test his boundaries and presses dead center of your back. You finally wake up but your vision is still dark until a glimmer of blue starts up. Your vision is still clouded but by a white shirt, your face is pressed against it to block out the source of light.

"Hey, anymore of that and it is going to start costing you. 5,000G per nuzzle." Amusement in Sans voice, and you look up, sleep haze still heavy. It starts registering in your head you were sleeping on his lap, your head is in his lap and your face is buried against his abdomen. This was odd for you as you recall he is, he said a skeleton but the abdomen is soft like what you remember of a hot water-bottle or something similar. It felt nice against your face and you are also warm.

Fluff is tickling at your cheek, and casting your eyes down you see you've been wrapped in his coat. Rational finally clicks in and you sit upright a bit too fast. Memories of hours ago come rushing back and you're staring wide-eyed at him, while his grin almost seems to get wider.

"I didn't mean-" You are cut off.

"No need to worry about it. It's overwhelmin' the first time. Those that are not born with it tend to do what you didn' pass out." He starts to unwind the jacket from around you and take it back, pulling it off over your head covering your head again. You uncover the rest of your head only to have his face really close. You react the way anyone does with someone so close to your face suddenly. Falling backward with an undignified squeak, you start falling off the couch only to be caught, engulfed again in that blue magic that suspended you before.

"Hey, I know you like fallin for me, but I think you need to come back down to ground a little safer." He pulls you up and sets you back onto the cushions. You look back up at him, his larger frame easily intimidating, and from what you saw earlier, Papyrus is a lot taller.

You relax after feeling safe again, the monster before you really docile and seems to enjoy your company. One of Sans' phalanges rests under your chin and tilts your head upwards, curiosity in the white specks of his eyes as he looks over you again. You close your eyes from how gentle he is with you; it feels weird to get lost like this in the presence of someone who gave you a scare earlier. The pad of the thumb phalanges touches your bottom lip, and you tilt your head with his hand to give it a light kiss. Earning a hum from him, and soon the darkness returns to your vision.

"That kind of thing will have to wait till we get to know each other. Kiss is appreciated, and you look really adorable right now." Sans' voice is a lot lower and enough for you to hear. Something is burning in your body and you desire to see him. A small gleam of your own and your vision is white then opening your eyes you see him.

"There we go, you're getting good at willing that. Must be some bonevation in there somewhere." A raise in his amused tone, it took you a second then you snicker.

"That's ruining the mood." You turn your head away, a chuckle heard from Sans, and you look back at him, your vision dimming then brightens again.

"Didn' know there was a mood here." He's close again, and you could see almost into those sockets. "My offer still stands. A ketchup bottle for a date with me. Then we'll see where this takes us." His left eye glows in promise. You are about to speak up when Papyrus comes into the house suddenly. You jump a few feet and land in Sans' lap in the way anyone does when startled.

"Sans! I got those mushrooms you asked for. Why you wanted them… I have no idea." Papyrus sets down a few potted mushroom plants that seem to glow by themselves, a soft teal and blue. You could see them as clear as day even after the magic diminished. Papyrus pokes at one of them and the light gets brighter.

"Thanks Pap, they're for our new roommate here. So she can see her way around. So ya know, she doesn't bump bones with us by accident." Sans sets you back down next to him, he noted you could see them with the way your eyes look towards them. Sans is finally moving he gets up and starts arranging the mushrooms on the stairs, the living room, and kitchen and under the stairs to a hidden hallway for bathroom. Sans and Papyrus organize them, it made sense after the last mushroom was placed near the couch and one outside of the door itself. They were for you, even after Sans said they are. It was connecting that they're allowing you to stay with them.

"I hope this is to your liking, and until you can gather either your strength or expand your vision. This will have to do, and I, The great Papyrus, will do my best to make sure you are well fed and not meeting Undyne anytime soon." Papyrus bowed brief in his presentation of himself. Turning to Sans, Papyrus places his own hands on his hips.

"Now you lazy-bones need to go to work! As do I for royal guard training. As for you, Human, take your time to get acquainted with your accommodations." Papyrus sees the fall in his brother's eyes and the older brother turns to start getting ready.

Papyrus took a few minutes to show you around. "I gathered a small one you can use as a lantern. To help you around, Sans should be at the sentry post near waterfall, east of this house! If you need anything feel free to walk over."

With that you are left alone and wondering what you got yourself into. Sans had already left after giving you a playful wink and soon heads out. Papyrus lingering back to show you around again till you are sure you don't need help.

"Now, why not rest a bit longer. You surely may need it." Papyrus helps you with this by setting out blankets and a better pillow. It wasn't the same as Sans' tummy, but you are also thankful. Once Papyrus leaves for a while, you set about checking things out, now that you could see where you were going thanks to the odd magic mushrooms. Even poking them a few times till they made a squeak each time. Freshening up and glad the skeleton brothers are not there to ask questions about how humans work. You settle back down on the couch to sleep a bit longer. Sudden weariness from combining the magic mushrooms and using your own ability to see around.

You were in another lucid dream, curled up on the couch and enjoying the softness of the cushions against your cheek, then your head. Somewhere in your dreaming, you feel something step onto your legs, then your tummy. You freeze and tense up till it felt familiar to a cat or dog you had owned. Four legs, then it curls up on your stomach. You run a hand along the fur; it's really soft, and here you could pet the furball that found you comfortable.

You don't know how long it was petting this creature, but soon you open your eyes to a pair of beady little black eyes. A tiny bark is made before the dog gets up and leaves, going towards Papyrus' room, then sneaks out with a bone. You don't know what to make of this exchange, but you figure you'll tell Papyrus when he gets back.

It was maybe a few minutes after that, that Papyrus returns. "Greetings! Human! I, The Great Papyrus, have returned." He beams proud of himself, and instantly walks over to see how you are.

"Hello, Papyrus." You greet him with a smile. The skeleton's face seems to brighten up more at your smile.

"Wowie! A genuine smile!" You laugh a little and gets up, you remember the dog.

"Hey, Papyrus, there was a tiny dog in here a little while ago." The tall skeleton looks at you shocked, and then a bemused expression dons his face.

"Small… dog… you say… Did he take anything?" You nod at his question. Papyrus continues with something. "That canine… has stolen one of my attacks again! Oh! Human, can you take this to Sans? He forgot his lunch again." Papyrus hands you a bag. You nod getting ready for the cold outside. "Thank you, meanwhile, I, shall go catch that dog!" He bolts out the door and in the direction he thinks the dog ran off.

Gathering the bucket with the mushroom in hand, that was designated to carry around. You follow what Papyrus said earlier that Sans should be at the other post. Walking brisk and quickly, you reach it in no time hearing the sound of water rushing, and what you could see is ice cubes. You pay little attention, and when you arrive close to the sentry post, you could see the blue and white of Sans' jacket.

The skeleton was propped backwards in his chair, feet up on the counter, and hands behind his head. He seems to be sleeping, that is until you get closer. You approach him to his side, and look him over, thinking he's still asleep. Glancing around no one else was present so you got curious. One of your hands raises up to touch the fluff on his coat, patting it, it reminded you of very soft mink fur lining. Then your hand carefully comes in contact with bone, the side of his face, the grin he has, permanent on his face even in his sleep. Getting braver you pat a hand on his cheek, seeing what may wake him. What you don't see is the other side of his face and one eye open. Sans is letting you get your curiosity fix, closing the eye so you don't catch on.

Looking around again, you lean in closer and test something else, blowing a light breath of air on his face. Still nothing. You get closer, and this time place a very gentle kiss on his cheek murmuring something.

"Thank you for helping me." This is when he decides to end his little charade, and speaks up.

"No problem sweetbones." To say the least you jump almost ten feet high, and your face is redder than the bottles of ketchup he has under the counter. Sputtering nonsense.

"How long where you awake!?" You're covering your face in embarrassment, wishing you can hide in a hole about now.

"The whole time. Gotta say, you have soft lips. Though when you decide to blow like that, perhaps you can be more polite about it and take me on a date first." Sans' grin gets wider seeing you flustered. You hold out the bag Papyrus instructed you to give to Sans. Sans opens it and raises an eyesocket towards you.

"So you're serious about that?" He tugs out a bottle of ketchup in the bag. "Well, why didn't ya say so in the start?" You look up at him and if your face could get redder, you close off your vision and turn your head to avoid staring at him. A gleam of blue and that didn't work.

"I did tell you, for you, it'd cost you a ketchup bottle. And I am a skeleton of my word. I'll take you to dinner tonight." He's close to your face again.

"It's a date." You say not to show how shaken you are by this arrangement.

"You're such a cute one, small bones. I'll take you to Grillby's." Suddenly you feel really good about this exchange. Your heart is beating wildly, and Sans so close you could see a mischievous gleam to his eyes, but perhaps something else. He is as serious as you are now.

"Well. Tall bones, what should I wear?" You turn your head any other direction. Playing it cool. Sans leans in closer till his mouth is against your ear.

" **Anything you want me to tear off you**."


	8. Chapter 8

" **Anything you want me to tear off you**." The words chill you to your spine, but something else rises. Your face spells it out for him when you take too long to answer.

"I'm joking with you, at least for now." There is that gleam to Sans' eyes, you are still close for him to take in every feature. Straightening your back it pushes your chest out a little, as you keep your eyes anywhere else but his eyes. A click of your tongue you finally think of a retort.

"It's not nice to tease." You peer at him out of the corner of an eye, thankfully the magic mushroom illuminated near so neither of you had to keep up the soul magic. Sans lounges back again after putting the bottle with the others, something with his eyes widen at your words then the grin seemed to widen.

"Tease? I haven't begun with you." Not deterred, you move to pull yourself up onto the sentry counter, at least you tried. Apparently the thing was made to accustom the skeleton's size, and your attempt to climb onto it didn't look so cool. You were a foot and few inches shorter than him. The counter was easily the same height as your waist, and being slightly sight challenged. You miss your hand and slip downward only to be caught.

"I swear, you have this fallin' thing down so much." Instead of seated on the counter like you wanted, you were placed onto his lap instead. Sans even going as far to bring the little bucket up for the mushroom to allow you to see better. That intimidating stare was gone, along with the flirting behavior, more relaxed.

"I can't help falling for you." You feel your cheeks heat up at your own words. This earns a wistful smile, his teeth lowering even. Was that pride in his eyes? You test further. "Haven't you heard? You're all I see." You are brimming in confidence when you finish, and keep your eyes on Sans studying his face.

Sans laughs, and you feel your face burning as you keep his stare. A hand touches the side of your face, and here you relax easier. The outside world itself seemed to melt away, and you are comfortable.

"Well, you wooed me here, and for it, let's take that date now." Sans sets you down, and gets up from his spot. He leaves a sign for where he intended to go now. Turning back to you, he places his hands in his pockets. "Well, let's go. I know a shortcut." Before you can even protest, your hand is grabbed and tugged behind him. Your vision darkens not from magic, but your surroundings, they're a blur and soon you were very warm. Blinking your eyes, you see that it was a diner and loaded with magic everywhere. From other monsters, to the fire being emanating magic, your vision is no longer clouded by darkness. It reminded you of one of those tavern pubs.

"Welcome to Grillby's. I always come here." Sans walks up to an empty booth, after saying rounds of hellos to those in the place, and motions for you to sit down, you move to sit across from him, and he's already shaking his head. "No, sit with me. I'm not gonna bite you, unless you want me to." His grin gets wider and you take his offer to sit in next to his large form.

You fiddle with your hands in your lap unsure of where or what to even say. Your eyes land on the table and one of his hands is in front of you. This is a date right? So to ease off your feeling of tension for you, you take that hand. Sans lets you, while an order was made, leaving it to him to pick something since he knows the place. Once food was delivered and you were settled down, you relax more, taking light deep breaths to calm your nerves.

"Alright, since we're here, tell me about yourself. That's how these dates tend to go right?" You look up at him, and blink brief before it connects to your mind he asked about your life before you came to the underground.

"What exactly do you want to know?" You quip, and wait for him to answer your question. You stare at him as he takes the ketchup bottle and drinks from it. Wrinkling your nose at the idea of anyone drinking the stuff.

"What? Ya wanted any? I should've asked ya first." He holds the bottle out and you politely decline by raising your hand and shaking your head no.

"More for me then." Sans goes back to drinking it and you are wondering exactly where it goes. Catching your stare he decides to ease up the tension, leaning back a smidge to give you some breathing room.

"What sort of things you like, are you an indoor person, or outdoor, your family, what sort've hobbies you have, you know things that make you, you." His eyes hold a genuine interest to you, the white specks taking in your face as the question washes through.

"I like a bit of both indoor and outdoor. Not quite liking mass crowds where people listen to what I say often. I come from a decent family, even if most of us don't talk these days." You catch his eyes soften. "I have interests in music, and stars." His eyes widen a smidge at the mention of stars. "I like water. I find it soothing to stare at..." It was out of place for you to say, and more to yourself. But not far from it, water made you feel calm.

The stare and grin widens at the odd admittance for water, there are some curious eyes in your direction, but they turn their attention elsewhere, and it seems at that moment time literally stops. Everything is quiet as Sans pulls you a tad closer. "Keep those things safe between us, alright? I won't tell everyone those particular things." A hand rubs your shoulder while he continues.

"I want to ask you something. " His tone is more serious again; you keep your eyes on him as he turns to face you in the close spot. His face closer and mouth near your ear. Almost intimate, at least it feels that way. When he speaks your blood almost feels like it freezes.

"Have you heard of a talking flower?" Sans sees your instant reaction, and fear in your eyes at remembering the flower, your nightmares that you had of it. Sans waits for you to answer him directly.

"Y-yes…" You drop your gaze afraid of the hanging silence.

"Alright, so you heard of the echo flowers? Say something to it and it will repeat whatever you last said." So he wasn't talking about Flowey, but his eyes say something different. Like he meant Flowey, but changed the subject when your expression was something terrified. The warmth of the room returns, but Sans is still close to you.

"Let's go see them, I'm sure you'll love it, where we'll go I'm sure you can see them since they emit magic." He ushers you out of the booth, the seriousness dissipates instantly, and you are about to leave when you bump into armor, you glance up, the being tall, you freeze remembering something about royal guards looking for humans.

What stares down back at you, is a pair of small beady eyes, a dog. A white dog, but in armor. You look over your shoulder at Sans who laughs slightly. You stare back at the dog being, and his chest intakes a breath of air and what you think is going to be a greeting. Is a light bark. You look back to Sans.

"Well? Ya gonna pet him? You can ignore em, but he's a nice dog." Sans reassures you and the dog leans in close, his large body pressing down till the white head is within reach, those eyes. You can't say no and eagerly pet the head. Soon the other dogs in the diner start jumping up to gain petting from you. Getting jealous over the attention given, but you smile as you give enough to each. Soon the dogs tire of getting attention and wander off to play a game of cards. Sans is leaning against the door waiting for you.

"Where's my pettin? Or are you dog-tired?" The bone lids half-lid and he tries his best at mock envy.

"Perhaps if we're alone." You bat your eyelashes in retort, the grin widens, and he steps forward.

"Only if you promise for a change, that I get to return pettin'." Sans matches your flirt with his own, and soon leads you out of the place after saying to Grillby to put things on his tab. Once outside, you are whisked away with his shortcut power, to a different location. Back to the sentry station, but soon you are led by Sans a way pass a marsh of seaweed, the mushroom lighting your path as he helps you across a bridge path. Getting further away from Snowdin, and in what you remember is Waterfall. From what Papyrus told you of the sentry station location.

It felt like you were walking for a while with him using shortcuts or teleporting almost to a specific location. He takes the mushroom at one point and dims it, and your sight is black once more. Trusting Sans to be your eyes, you grip his hand tighter that you are holding, looking for anything at all. You tilt your head up and can see glimmers, but you are quickly snapped out when Sans speaks up.

"Hey, no peekin' don't want to spoil the surprise." You mutter something under your breath of how much longer, but you were not answered. You walk through a little longer till you hear jumbling sounds, what feels like grass now under your booted feet. You're lead to wherever Sans stops at, and from there you turn your head in the direction of Sans.

"Ya can open your eyes now." You do so, and what greets you is a field of flowers blinking in the dark, little light specks fluttering here and there making sounds, your eyes take in the unique sight, then up to Sans who is using his magic so you can see a little easier without strain. Under the soft glow of blue, he's illuminated under both lights, the white bones gaining a soft blue hue.

Out in front of you however you see the glimmer of magic, the barrier that you heard of, it was made of human magic, and you could see it clear as day, it added no light if you were seeing normal, but under your eyes it illuminated much more, you could see water or what looked like water rushing against a shore, structures in the distance, but the gleam of the stones in the ceiling or walls got your attention. They gleamed like stars, in some areas more brighter others dim. It reminded you of the night sky, and you stare in awe.

"What do you think? I know it isn't much, but it is what we got. Since you told me you like water and stars. I figure I take you somewhere, where you could see it. May not be exact stars you know, but hope this provides you a bit of home away from home."

You are shocked that he'd do something like this without being asked, your own eyes soften and a genuine smile graces your lips. Turning to face Sans, you give him a quick hug, at least around his waist.

"Not bad for a first date?" Sans looks down at you, and pats your shoulders.

"Star-eyes?" You take a minute to listen to the nickname, and your smile gets wider.

"You want to do this again right?" You ask, uncertain if he was serious about the dates or not.

"What? You thought this was a one-time gig? Of course more of these dates. However, tomorrow we're going to see Alphys. Have her look at ya, it'd be a good day since Papyrus will be training with Undyne, so she won't be on the prowl." You remember about the head of the royal guard. Your stare going down, but Sans lifts your head to look at him.

"This is good, and we just have to enjoy today. So let's sit down." Sans sits down on the ground and pulls you close to him, ushering you to sit in front with your back to him. You relax and lean back till your back is against his chest, and the feeling of a belly. Still amazed at magic itself, you gaze at the surroundings, the glowing flowers, and gems every-where, even the water seemed to glow with light.

You let an involuntary shiver come from you when you feel a finger mess with your hair, light touch on the nape of your neck. You settle into the comfort provided for you. You almost miss his question.

"So now that we're alone tell me more about your home life. Got anyone waitin for you on the surface?" You tilt your head up and look at him almost upside down but resting your head against his ribcage. Thinking of what you left behind.

"Work at a dead end job, no love life, nothing waiting for me to come home." You forgot how long it has been since you arrived, when you spent that long time around Toriel while getting use to being blind. You keep your stare on Sans in this odd way, and he keeps your stare.

"Are you just sayin you don't have anyone?" His eyes hold a unique expression, like sorrow for you being alone in your life.

"Pretty much, wasn't much on the surface, but I miss the sunlight." You admit, and he nods understanding. The hand that was playing with your hair rests on your shoulder. You let your head rest on his chest hearing the hum of magic almost in his bones. You feel warm, even the second shiver you make goes noticed, you're wrapped up in his coat again, and your hands go up to pat the fluff out of your face.

A unique comfortable feeling, almost weightless like time and space were standing still again. You're being lifted up carried bridal style in his arms. A phalange taps your cheek and you look up to Sans' face.

"Wanna do this again tomorrow? After we see Alphys?" You nod your head, and motion with your fingers to come closer for him. Sans leans his face closer, and you press a light kiss just at the corner of his mouth.

Sans' face does something you haven't seen, turn bright blue. "Kiss me again." You do, this time over his teeth. The white flecks of his eyes turn to hearts and you let a snicker come from you.

"I can get use to those. If they're as sweet as those. Sweetheart." Sans carries you back and in seconds you are back at the house. You feel a lot warmer than you ever had.

"We'll go on another date then. Star-eyes." Sans says with certainty. You give him a more personal smile.

"We will." You confirm it.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning after the prior nights date, you woke up feeling warmer than ever, the evening itself felt magical almost. You keep your eyes closed to recap on your memory of things that transpired. From Sans making you feel welcomed, going so far to make you comfortable in his home, down to the mushrooms and using his own magic to let you see him. There is a fluttering sensation on your left cheek, the way a feather tickles your face. You are on your stomach on the couch with your face half buried into a pillow Papyrus had gotten you.

The sensation keeps tickling your face, and you turn your head to avoid it, only to put your face into fur. Fur that wasn't there before, opening your eyes you blink them as they adjust to the light blue glow from the mushrooms. You see the fur had taken over your pillow, white soft, it was that dog again. It's fast asleep, and from the glow of the mushrooms in the room you could see the even rising and falling of its chest. Carefully you start petting the dog, enjoying the little creature that was using you as a pillow.

From your guess it was still early, as Sans and Papyrus are still home, judging from clamoring in Papyrus' room. Quietly, you make your rounds to do morning rituals from changing clothes in the bathroom, finding a new pair left for you from your guess Sans. The clothes were simple jeans and sweater, they fit nicely, you wondered how he figured out your size then shake your head. Coming out of the bathroom you see the dog is gone, and Papyrus darting around the room as if looking for you.

"Sans! I lost the human!" He's panicking over it, as he lifts up blankets to try and locate you. Setting the lantern mushroom on the table; you were about to speak until you are lifted off the floor, a surprised yelp from you.

"Found her." Sans says from behind you, you relax instantly and look over your shoulder to him. Very quickly are those heart shaped specks towards you before they're back to normal.

"What? Did I scare ya off your feet?" A wink from his right eye. You look in front as Papyrus runs up to you both, Sans setting you down. You feel dwarfed between the two brothers. Sans being tall as it was, but Papyrus' height made you feel really tiny.

"Human! There you are. I was worried. But never fear, for I, The Great Papyrus, am relieved that you are safe. Now that you are found, I am just finishing up making breakfast!" You looked at Papyrus for knowing he cooks, and are rather enthused about it.

"What did you make?" You perk your head up curious at what Papyrus made. You could even smell something, maybe slightly burned, you also look back at Sans, who was giving you a look of "You encouraged him." But a gentle and almost proud expression as his brother boasts.

"Spaghetti!" Papyrus beams bright, even his eyes seem to sparkle in the very dim lighting for you. Looking back at Sans, he just gives you a wink then collects the mushroom to guide you to sit down at the table with him.

"I haven't had that since... before I came here." You take your seat next to Sans, and between where Papyrus will sit across from Sans. The last touches were made and a plate is presented in front of you. You could barely tell the difference in colors it smelled interesting, you are too hungry to care, and take up a bit on a fork provided. Giving a glance over to Sans, who is already taking bites. You take a bite, and your nose wrinkles up, the taste is indescribable, and to not disappoint the person that made it. You swallowed hard. Papyrus is already beaming more from your expression.

"I am glad you like it! Such a passionate expression!" Papyrus looks at the clock nearby and panics.

"I must be going! For normal rounds with Undyne's training!" Papyrus explains, and watches you take a few more bites of the food. You felt like a kid trying to eat vegetables for their parents. When Papyrus leaves the house, Sans turns to you with a wider grin on his face.

"You can stop forcin yourself to eat that. This is one of his more inedible batches yet. Can't be too hard he just started cooking lessons." Sans takes the plate before you even dare eat more and sets out to put the remainders away for Papyrus.

"We'll go to Grillby's, my treat this time. We need to get going ourselves. I'll take you for food afterwards." You remember what he said last night about meeting Alphys, to hopefully explain what happened during your fall in. Other recollections play in your head of what transpired the previous night with your date.

Shaking your head out of the reverie, you gather things to take with you. Items like your walking stick, and bag of treats that were given to you for healing. Once you were ready you follow Sans outside and with the mushroom in your hands to light your own path, you and him set out for this place, one of his hands tugging yours to take a shortcut as he calls them. He leads you through most of Waterfall, like what he did the previous day, guiding you on a different path opposite of the flower field you were in.

You pick up your feet to walk next to him, looping an arm around one of his allowing him to return the hand to the pocket. Your vision blinks between the light of the mushroom, and glowing gems on the walls. Curious you peek upwards to see the lights play over his features, narrowing your eyes brief when you couldn't see him. Sans had this glow to him from the gems or the flowers, he also seems so set on where you're going that the normal cheerful expression was replaced with one of worry. A glimpse just underneath that mask he wears, you soon catch him staring back at you as if wondering why you are staring so intently.

"Somethin on my face? Why are you staring like that?" The lights in the eye-sockets regard you with worry, despite the ever present grin, his eyes gave away his emotions. The dim magic you could see and thankful the mushroom was brought up so you can see without straining with the magic you have been learning. You carefully bring a hand up to the side of his skull and lean in closer, he's leaning down to make it easier, worry more in his eyes when you haven't answered him.

Where you stopped was a gorgeous section of Waterfall, illuminated by water and flowers, there were glowing specks flittering in the air, and it seemed to brim with magic enough for you to see your surroundings. You two were near a pathway that led to caves, and you two stopped near an echo flower.

"You alright?" You ask him, and he seems taken back by this question. Sans leans his head closer to your hand, appreciating the gesture, his gaze softens realizing he must have seemed so stern. Taking the hand that is touching his face, he brings it to the front of his mouth and presses his teeth against the hand in a pseudo-kiss.

"Don't worry about me, star-eyes. Just a bit on my mind." You're not satisfied with the answer, and purse your lips together. His eyes watch the motion and an eye-socket rose.

"What? Skele-got your tongue?" You end up snickering at his small joke, and motion for him to come closer to you. Sans does by lowering his head more to be level with your own pressing your forehead to his, with the magic in his eyes you could easily see, and the mushroom close by to aid.

"Not yet he doesn't." You quip to Sans, you close your eyes and soon; Sans' eyes are darting all around to find a reason for what you are doing, they go blank when you give him a kiss on his teeth. You feel his arms wind around you and pulling you closer to him. Pulling back from the kiss, you look up to see that his eyes are wider hearts than before, and the kiss seemed to shake off what his fear was or what was making him worry.

"If you keep kissing me like this, I might not be able to contain myself. You're as sweet as it is." Sans is leaning closer and gives a pseudo kiss back, you feel your chest warming at this, and your smile gets wide afterwards. Taking the hand that has yours held, you lace your fingers with Sans' earning a curious raise of his eye again. He lets you, and starts to stand up. A thought coming to him, and he speaks up again.

"Do you believe in wishes?" Picking the mushroom bucket up, he guides you along with him now towards your destination to Alphys.

"I use to, when I was little." You admitted, it was a topic you had grown out of when you were old enough to understand wishes. Sans looks back at you, but continues to talk while walking.

"Wishing is important to us down here, it's something that provides a lot of us. With hope. We have a special place for this, as a wishing room. Some of us don't quite believe it, some are very crazy about it, but the reason I was askin, is since you've been down here." He trails off as you two get closer to where you are going. He uses another shortcut to get to a different section, and quickly takes you to a very dark area, the mushroom in his hand providing light. It finally makes sense with where they came from when he presses on one in a small patch of grass and the rest of the path illuminates up.

"You think I might have a wish?" You finish his sentence for him, and he stops to look back at you.

"Yeah, it can be anything you desire, if you want to tell me your wish, you can, and I'll keep it secret. Or you can keep it to yourself." You purse your lips together again in thought, since you have been here in the underground. You had a desire to get back home, to the people you knew, to the life you had. The most important thing to you was being able to see again. Closing your eyes, you are in darkness again; however you have the sight before you remembered, from earlier. The close feeling with Sans, something personal and intimate. You can sense he's looking at you closer; there is a blue glow near your eyelids the mushroom or his blue eye.

"I... do have a wish now. Actually I have two." You speak up, soft in tone, and whisper; you grip his hand tighter in yours.

"I wish I can see again." You open your eyes to look at him; the blue glow of his left eye dissipates back to white specks in both. Sans is waiting to hear the next one. "I also wish to stay with you." The expression on his face is one of shock at your words. His eyes wide and blank sockets, when the specks come back he regards you closely and moves a lot closer to bring you into an intimate embrace.

"Why though?" Sans looks over your face and you hold his stare, his hands move to cup your face so you can't look away. A thumb phalange presses over your lips.

"You and everyone here have been so supportive to me so far. It's a lot more than what I had on the surface. I do want to go back above ground… I do miss the sun and stars." You bring your hands to fiddle with his, tracing thumb over the junction between his index and thumb phalanges. His stare on you is intense, and Sans hooks the thumb at your palm and traces it down to your wrist as if feeling the skin.

"I don't think I can just leave here now, without you. I mean I barely know you as it is, but I don't want to be without you." You look back up at him, and his eyes are lit up again in blue but almost star shaped then settled in hearts. Your wishes touch something in him, and he pulls you close again, really tight.

"So, we're official then, you and I?" Sans is asking a specific question, without jokes and without the usual casual demeanor, he's keeping his gaze on yours, just so you see his face for an answer.

"I thought we already are since I took you on that date." The smiles between you both are more genuine, and the next kiss shared between you two, is full of feeling.

"You are very right." He confirms it, and you both are happier than you started this morning. Standing straight again for him, you both start walking towards your destination, his hand holding onto yours a bit tighter, as if he's afraid to lose you now. There is still more to him than you know, but you know he'll tell you when he's ready.

As you are walking you hum something of a song you knew from your home. You both are quiet for the rest of the walk; you are a lot closer to Sans, even walking under his arm in some spots. The stares he'd toss you were filled with adoration and possible love. You both stop over a bridge that goes to Hotland, as you learned where you are going, and Sans is looking at you while the water below rushes.

"Hey, I need to tell you a little about Alphys. She's kind of shy." You keep his stare, the mushroom providing light to see his face again.

"Alright." You wait for him to continue.

"I'm sure if you are to talk about things in your world, she might open up. She really likes these cartoons called anime." You raise an eyebrow and you know anime itself from your world, and smile.

"Of course." With that you both head off further, closer to Alphys' lab.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the trip to Alphys' lab was spent in mild silence, save for the mild humming that comes from Sans, he seems a lot more cheerful from earlier. You feel yourself smiling, being led by the hand, he has the bucket with the mushroom in his hand, and very random you would see blinks of light pass your eyes from neighboring trees or paths lit up with odd things that hold a light to them. You feel heat as you two near closer, and Sans is lifting you up to carry you across something.

The sound of his feet against wood lets you guess it is a bridge with wood. The searing heat intense underneath, Sans behind you keeping you moving and telling you not to stop. Once your feet are on solid ground again you're turned to face Sans, who lifts the bucket up so you can see.

"We're almost there." Sans leans in and gives a gentle kiss to your forehead. It felt more like a tap of his teeth against it but it is the gesture that makes you smile more. The skeleton takes your hand again and starts guiding you behind him again, towards where Alphys is supposed to be. Sans is quiet for the rest of the walk, and his grip on your hand tightens a bit more, as if afraid to let go of you.

You finally are at the lab for Alphys and Sans goes to knock only for the door to slide open. Quickly he pulls you with him inside the place. The bucket for the mushroom being the only source of light for you to see in pitch darkness. You walk a ways into the place, and Sans has you leaning against a wall for now.

"Hey, I don't see Alphys here, but wait here. I'm sure she is either upstairs or somewhere here." He leaves you with the bucket, and you use it to keep your sanity. There is a humming in the air, of electronic machines buzzing, and feet pattering around. Sans feet not too far away before they do disappear through a door. You hear what sounds like an elevator, and shrug your shoulders, not moving from where you were told to be.

Counting the time and you recount the events that have happened, barely even hearing the sound of the elevator coming back up. You are lost in thought of Sans and his words from earlier; smile on your face in the pleasant memory. There is a sound and a door opening, catching your attention, you turn your head up.

You hear shuffling and the sound of feet pattering across the tiled floor, this sounds like skittering of multiple feet. It also catches your attention, and subtle you inch along the wall away from the skittering not knowing what is making that sound. You hear a sniffling sound, like something sniffing around for food. The bucket you have scrapes along the floor when you drop it, making a considerable sound. Whatever was lurking in the room, the feet start skittering across the tiled floor towards you.

Holding the bucket up in front of you, in defense, you barely catch a glimpse of the creature before it pounces. The bucket tipping over with a loud clang and the dim light lets you see what is over you. The only thing you could even come close to describing it was that it resembled a large dog, immense in size. The face on the creature was lacking except for a large orifice, a mouth that seemed to leak a black substance, frothing just at the edges of the bottom of the mouth.

A shriek is torn from you, something expected at seeing such a thing, let alone suddenly over you. There is a visible shiver through the creature, its fur bristling out like a scared cat and skittering back off. You scramble backwards away from it, till your back hits a corner. Thankful for the darkness in your eyes now, you couldn't see it, but you could hear a subtle growling as it got closer. You feel it maybe a few inches away, the head leaning over to sniff you.

Taking a chance to look up, the creature leans over you again, pushing its head into your lap. Hesitantly you brush your hand on top of the head to touch an ear. The dog-like creature seizes up violently then settles down again. You force yourself to relax on the surface though all you want to do is tremble and cry from fear. Petting the creature some more, there is that black frothy substance leaking out of its mouth. The feeling of something nudging your legs from the creature, the under part of it seemed to be more dog like creatures vying for attention.

You are beyond freaked out, but you keep petting the heads that are pushing into your hands. After what seemed to be a while, the creature settles down like it is content. Lazily lounging its head on your lap, the rest of them also seemed to fall into a light sleep. Your heart finally stops beating so wild after realizing you are not in as much danger as you thought you were. Just an overgrown puppy seeking affection.

"O-Oh my god!" A panicked voice from the end of the place shouts, and rushes over. The dog creature perks its head up at the voice and starts shaking like it is happy to see this person. Your vision is obscured from the massive body, but you feel the weight shift and the creature bounds off and towards the owner.

"What are you doing up here! Go back down! Get going Endogeny." The voice is angry and Endogeny emits a strained distorted hiss and whine. Something of a pouting dog would make, you feel a boney hand help you up, your guess is Sans. The bucket brought up for you to see his face, he has a genuine worried look in his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry that wasn't supposed to happen." Sans attempts to comfort you by picking you up to stand you up from the corner you were huddled into. He's more worried than he's been in a while; you reach your hands up to cup his face.

"I'm fine, all it wanted was petting. I'm not hurt." You assure him, and then look over as Alphys comes into view. She reminds you of a unique lizard features or dinosaur. You look back to Sans who exchanges looks with Alphys.

"I-is this her?" Alphys asks, and Sans nods.

"W-wow, I mean I know it is her, since I've been kind of observing since you exited the ruins." Alphys fidgets with her hands and looks down. The glasses sliding off her face a little, pushing them back up, she remembers the incident and her expression takes on a bit more guilt. "I-I'm sorry for that, Endogeny isn't supposed to be up here at all. I don't even know how it got pass me and Sans. But it turns out things are fine, no one is hurt." This makes you smile.

"So, do you think you can see what is wrong?" Sans places his hands into his pockets, and waits for the answer.

"I'll have to examine her, and run some test. I think I will be able to find something, you should probably get to one of your posts before Undyne drops by. I'll take care of her." Alphys assures Sans as he gives her a weary look considering Endogeny. The skeleton gives you a small stare and leans over to place a pseudo kiss to your cheek.

"I'll return as soon as possible on my breaks. Alphys is really nice. Remember what I said earlier." He gives you a simple wink, then turns to Alphys. "I'll leave her in your care. Make sure nothing happens to her." With that he leaves the lab, and you to Alphys who goes to lock the door for now. Ensuring that no one will come in that isn't authorized.

"A-alright, hey, I know that he already said my name, but I am Alphys." She extends a hand out to you and you take it up, thankful the mushroom provides light for you to see.

"I am _." You say back to her greeting, you try to look around but still everything was dim and dark to your eyes. It is like looking around in a dark tunnel with only a bleak flashlight. Alphys leads you over to a spot to sit down at, so she can begin.

"L-Let's get started alright, whenever you are ready." Alphys is nervous about this, but as you sit down you feel the bucket being taken away for now. Your vision dark.

"How many fingers do you see?" You know it is for her to test.

"I don't see them…" You're honest about it, a dim yellow light is brought closer. You see what looks like two fingers. "I see two now."

"Alright. Tell me about how you fell in?" As Alphys gets more serious the stuttering from before fades off.

"I was with a group of friends, I went off by myself to see the edge of the barrier, and lost my footing. When I fell, I hit the back of my head on the ground." You explain it as if it had just happened, touching the back where you had hit it. You feel fingers touch the spot, and rustling of some papers nearby.

"Anything else?" Some scribbling can be heard as she is taking notes, and your vision is dark then a light yellow light brightens up the room. You can see clear as day, and your head snaps towards Alphys. She scribbles more notes; you can't read the handwriting from where you sit.

You wonder if mentioning Flowey would be a good idea, you decide against it for now. Wanting to bury the memory of that flower deep in your mind.

"Everything went dark after that, and well, here I am." You look down at your hands, your turn to fidget as Alphys stands up to reach over the desk near her for a book on human anatomy. She scans through it and closes it once she has an answer to her own question.

"This is really unusual, since I have never dealt with things like this before… but I know it isn't uncommon for humans to have temporary blindness from a fall. Since this place is full of magic, perhaps when you hit your head, your senses got mixed up. Well… clearly." Alphys trails off for a moment while in thought trying to make it have sense to herself.

"My guess is, the reason you can see through magic, is because of how your soul protected you during the fall. I don't know if Sans explained it, but soul magic can come at will, when you are in trouble.. like going to get hurt from someone, or in this case. When you are falling from a great height. So your soul distributed it when you hurt your head. The blindness part should reverse itself in time. Or I have an idea… since you seem to be starting a relationship with Sans. Maybe having him transfer some of his soul magic might help somehow." By the end of her words, Alphys is bright red at trying to explain it.

"How would he transfer magic to me?" Your vision is dark, but you could hear a simple muttering under her breath about how to explain it.

"Transferring magic.. can be simple as a kiss, but um… maybe.. more i-intimate. It's a theory, I don't even know if it will work! I mean you can wait till I find a better solution! It doesn't have to be right away either! I-I mean! I… um… I'll be right back!" You can feel the mushroom put into your lap, as she patters off. To get over her own embarrassment, you are wondering why she is so flustered over that explanation.

It finally dawns on you of what she meant and you are burying your face into the mushroom, accidentally bumping it, it flickers off, leaving you in darkness even inside the bucket. Pushing your face into it again it blinks back on with a squeak, and this time you feel the bucket being lowered down by a pair of hands. The edges of bone phalanges seen at the edge, and you quickly stop Sans from pulling it down further, your own face bright red.

"Hey! I didn't know you were this much of a bucket-case. Mush-you be so shy all of a sudden?" You snicker, and look up into the white pinpricks that peer at the edge of the bucket. "There's my pretty girl laughin' Love hearing you sing like this." Your face brightens in a blush.

"Wait, how did you get in here? Alphys locked the door." You are perplexed by just how and his grin widens.

"I have my ways. So, tell me what you learned, anything good?" He tilts his head as he holds the mushroom bucket so you can't put your face into it again and hide.

"Well, she told me that the blindness can be temporary. That the reason I see via magic is from my soul protecting me, and for some reason it never redistributed back. Probably from the fall. She… has a theory of how it can be corrected." You feel your cheeks flush again and look away.

"Yeah, and what is that theory?" Sans brings a hand up to play with the edge of your hair, looping it around the index finger.

"She says that if we're to transfer soul magic to me, somehow I might see. She then ran off." The finger twirling the hair stops, and you look up only for Sans to pull the bucket just out of vision so you don't see the tinge of blue across his bone cheeks.

"She said that might help you? You do know what she means by that right?" Sans voice sounds nervous, and he brings the mushroom back to let you see him.

"I figured a little bit after she said an intimate exchange…" Lowering your head down a little, to hide your own embarrassment, Sans lifts your head to see him, blue eye lighting up so you can stare him in the eye. "But… as long as it is you. I don't mind." He places a kiss on your lips, a soft one and you feel your head spinning.

"Are you sure? We can wait a while, get to know each other better." Sans rubs the side of your face with the back of his hand, and you lean into the touch.

"I'd appreciate that… it'd be my first time." You feel your cheeks flush dark, and there is almost a mischievous gleam to his eyes.

"All the more to take our time. Whenever you want to I mean."

There is a cough to your side and Alphys has returned she is holding something that looks like a necklace; you can barely make it out until it is brought closer. The necklace has a gem to it, and it glows a light blue in color.

"I know this isn't much, but it might replace using the mushroom for now. We have a darkening room that runs on crystals and lanterns. There is a small button to activate the gem on the center, but it works." Alphys shows you the necklace, and helps put it on, after pressing on it, you see things in a brilliant purple then fades into a light blue.

"Thank you." You say to her with ease, and look back to Sans who is turned towards Alphys.

"Is what you told her true on the transferring magic? Or basically combining soul magic?" He's serious in this exchange of words.

"Y-yes, but like I said it is a theory, there is a chance it is wrong." Alphys is fidgeting with her hands again but keeps the skeleton's stare.

"We'll let you know if it works or not. Thank you for your help." The way Sans speak is like another scientist to one. He wasn't using slang or making puns during it, your guess is when it matters he doesn't joke.

Sans is lifting you into his arms to start heading back. You look over to Alphys who is reading over some notes then smiles. "I'll keep in touch on other probably ideas, I'll give you a call or text Sans." Alphys informs you both, Sans takes you out of the lab and you both walk down a pathway. You hear rushing water, and someone humming something.

"Tra la la, care for a ride in my boat?" The being asks, and Sans is helping you onto the boat.

"Yeah, can you take us both to Snowdin?" Sans sits down behind you and pulls you into his lap.

"Tra la la, off we go." There is a shift of the boat, and you feel that it is actually galloping rather than gliding on the water.

"Tra la la, water is wild today, good luck." They're humming to themselves as you both are ferried to your destination. The air feeling colder and you move closer to Sans as a result. He tucks you in under his coat to provide what little warmth he has.

Once you are on solid ground, and saying your goodbyes to the river-person. You look up at Sans who stares back at you, adoration in his eyes. You both are walking away from where other people can hear your conversation. More intimate than you want others to hear.

"You meant what you said about being a virgin?" Burying your face into his side, you make a muffled sound. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, only I have to know. Star-eyes. Let's get something to eat first, I know you haven't had anything since Papyrus' food this mornin' your treat." Snapping your head up towards him, he chuckles and you feel tension melting off your shoulders.

"We'll need energy. But I do mean what I said, that we can wait a while too. See if this is what you want. Or if another way comes through." You appreciate that he is not making you feel pressured into it, and once you are standing outside Grillby's where you can feel the heat coming off.

"Let's eat first then we'll continue this conversation. I don't mind as long as it is with you, and um... if you promise to be gentle." Circling your foot on the snow, Sans gives you a softer grin.

"Ya know I hate makin promises, but that one I'll make. I have a place for us to do this where we won't be bothered. Let's give it a day, alright?" He rubs your back, and leans down to press a kiss onto your lips again. This kiss is a lot longer than the previous pecks, and when it tapers off, you let a light-hearted sigh escape you.

"Kisses like that will make it hard to wait."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kisses like that will make it hard to wait." You say to Sans, and get a wider grin. Guided inside the place, you are taken up to the counter this time instead of a booth. At the counter you both settle on the same things a burger each and some fries. You hadn't realized how hungry you were until the food is in front of you. Having missed a bit of the morning meal due to your trip to Alphys, and only going on a small bit of Papyrus' spaghetti. Once you get your sight back, you would have to show him more to the sauce and assist in teaching him.

Sans has his back to the counter while a few of the dog monsters were clamoring Sans for pets. It is endearing to watch as these humanoid dog creatures pine for his attention. Sans gives them each pats on the head, and petting under their chins. He catches you staring at him, and gives you a lazy wink. Thankfully the necklace you are given reduces the need of the bucket , you leave it glowing and see equivalent to someone in a dark room with mild luminance on these faces. It was better than dim flashlight view.

There is a relaxed feeling in the air around Sans, and you let out a calm sigh at feeling so relaxed. The thoughts of what might come later out of your head for now, you are enjoying his company and Sans is clearly enjoying yours with how he leans closer to you, to loop an arm around your shoulder with his right and pull you in.

One of the dogs moves close to you after seeing you be so close to Sans, a smaller white dog in armor, and rests its head on your lap, tail wagging wildly. You raise your hand a smidge and a yip is made excitedly, you strain to focus in the light. Its neck got longer; you cast a glance over to Sans who keeps that lazy grin.

"Ya got him started, keep going." Sans encourages you to keep petting the dog, and as you do his head keeps growing. A little bewildered by this, but you haven't pet nearly enough, trying to see exactly how long the neck can stretch. You keep it up, Sans is leaning back on the bar counter watching you have the time of your life like this. To him the look on your face is all he needs, something of joy and not held back. When you feel like you have petted the dog enough you give a patient smile to the dog who gets the idea that you are done.

Your nerves are eased just from the peaceful atmosphere between you and Sans. Once you had finished your food, you stand up with Sans' help he starts to guide you out of the place, winding an arm around you. You look up and thanks to the necklace you can see him under the faint light, there is a moment where his eyes shine for you, and you feel a unique connection. You barely even register that you and him are walking, Sans is guiding you along and your senses come back once the cold air of outside hits you. Snapping you out of your daze, you barely even notice the stares of awe from the rest of the patrons. More they are giving looks of praise and admiration, witnessing something real, and endearing.

"Cold-struck?" Sans guides you under his arm, pulling you closer to him, leaning down a touch to nuzzle his face to the top of your head. The short walk from Grillby's to the skeleton brother's house felt longer with how Sans would stop to talk to someone, or someone running up to him to ask a question. Sometimes stopping suddenly just to hear a squeak from you. Once inside the house, the atmosphere you felt from before intensifies, you feel relaxed in Sans' presence, even as he guides you towards the couch. You hear him practically plop onto it, and only a moment longer before you are pulled into his arms.

You tense up at this; worry is written all over your face, and you sit up quickly. Echoes of what Alphys said hitting you ten-fold. Sans sees this clearer than you, and merely sitting in his lap reminded you that there is something to be done. Your hands fidget with the hem of your shirt, cheeks burning no doubt red from the blush as you start to tug the shirt upwards. Sans' hand stops it from moving, and instead you are pulled closer so your face is against his shoulder.

"Easy star-eyes. We don't have to rush this; we can wait as long as you need. I want you to think about this before you commit yourself to it." This settles you down a bit, and a shaky breath you were holding is exhaled.

"I… don't mean to be nervous… I mean…" You look down avoiding his face, and feel his hand move under your chin to gently lift it back to him, to lock eyes, one of his fingers brushing the charm on the necklace.

"You mean?" Sans is closer than he was, placing a pseudo kiss on your cheek, and turning so the cheekbone rubs against the flesh of your own cheek.

"I am scared… not that it will hurt, or anything. I'm scared.. that you'll leave me." Sans is regarding you now with a serious expression, waiting for you to continue.

"One of my friends, they were with this person for a long while, a few years together. When they were "together" the next day, they were left out of the blue, after the first time. Told they were never even truly loved." You fidget more with your hands, but do not look away from Sans as you explain this story. His eyes blacken brief, then he leans in to give you a kiss, one full of love.

"That is a horrible thing that person did. No, I will never do anything like that to you. When monsters pick mates, they're for life, none of that one time fling things. They stay unless two big things happen, either they fall out of love or basically betrayed in love. Or their partner dies, I've rarely seen monsters with mates that have passed away, move on though." Sans is pressing more kisses to each side of your face, each one melts away worry.

"Love bonds here are taken serious, if I only had the intention of one thing with you, I would not bring you to all these places, or home." He ends the last kiss on your lips, one of his hands ghosts up your back trailing the phalanges up it. A delightful shiver comes from you, and you lean in closer to him, feeling at ease. Returning his kiss, you press another to his forehead.

"Wait, you mean?" You look up at him, and he's giving off a wider grin. "But… we can take time, at least for me to be ready?" Sans nods, and runs the fingers that are on your back up through your hair combing through it.

"As long as you need, be it this moment, today, days, weeks, months, or years, perhaps even not at all. That is only up to you, and when ya feel you want to." The hand in your hair finishes combing through and ends with cupping the left side of your face. Bringing you in to place another kiss, you are eagerly returning it.

"Thank you, but can I ask you something?" You keep his stare, and when you know his full attention is on you. "Why are you going to such great lengths to protect me like this? Won't bad things happen if you are caught, I mean… you've done so much for me." You downcast your stare, with the limited vision you can see your own body, and that reminds you of something else. "I am not as pretty as some of the monsters I have seen, I'm not thin, or glamorous… I've been plain my whole life. I-ow!" Sans bumps his skull forehead against yours, followed by Sans pushing his mouth against yours to stop you from saying anymore. When you pull back you see blue as both eye sockets are lit up, and slightly flaming.

" **I don't know who put that thought in your head, but clearly they're idiots for thinking and making you feel low on yourself."** Sans lifts your face and holds your head in a comfortable way so you can't look away from him.

"As you see, I'm a skeleton; I have no skin, no muscle, no fat, and no hair. Things on a normal human body can make someone envious, you are so soft, and you're more beautiful than anything I've seen here. I didn't make a promise to you back in Waterfall for nothing." One hand has slipped down to grasp yours, lacing fingers together. Sans presses his forehead against yours.

"You barely see, let alone know much down here. I am with you not because of a promise to the person behind the door, but as someone that perhaps… gives me something to fight for." His voice is faltering on a spot, and you can see it in his eyes.

Your own eyes soften, and you are leaning in closer to keep your forehead against his. Listening to Sans' praises; a warm feeling in your chest, and heat blooming through you. With your hands held together, you lean into give him another kiss. This kiss is also returned, but you startle from the sensation of Sans' mouth parting, a chuckle from him not knowing he could do that. You feel something press at the trench of your lips, parting your mouth you feel it slip into your mouth. You meet this appendage; a tongue, and coil yours with it deepening the kiss with a tilt of your head back and his up and to the side.

One of his hands in yours squeezes tighter, as a sigh of contentment escapes you between the kiss. Sans' hand that is not doing anything slips up underneath the back of the shirt you are wearing. Trailing the ends of the phalanges against skin, you shiver from it, and moan soft into the kiss. You move your hands to grip his coat, while his now free hand roams down along the front of your chest pausing just over the curve of your breast then avoiding it.

You ache for the touch, and when Sans' hand pass over it upwards you push closer to his hand. The back of his hand brushing over the mound, earning a hum of approval from him. You taper the kiss off and light pants for air come from you; Sans is trailing the tongue along your jaw till his mouth is against your ear. "I think I love how soft you are." He grabs gentle at your hips and the way you are seated pushes your hips against his. A sighed moan escapes you, and both of your hands shoot up to cover your mouth.

"Ah, already singing, and I've barely started. Let me hear more." Sans nips at your earlobe, while his hands push you back down against his hips. Earning another heated sighed moan, louder than the last one. You are getting more vocal, and he enjoys hearing your voice. You feel something against your groin, and instinctive you press down against it. A grunt from Sans tells you he liked it, and you do it again, settling into a rhythm with him.

Sans presses his tongue against your neck, the necklace providing a bit of annoyance. A nip at your neck when you grind back against Sans' lap; his hands helping guide you with his rhythm. You feel the bump more against the swell of your cloth covered folds, and Sans pushing you down to grind right there. Another moan torn from you, louder while you feel hotter, you barely feel one of his hands slip beneath the hem of your pants, pressing down in front. The tongue against your neck moves and Sans' teeth catch on the collar of your shirt tugging it enough so he can bite gentle at your shoulder. Another sigh from you, and your eyes widen at what you feel next.

You feel bone against the next barrier of cloth from your panties. The hand stills there when you tense up, and your desire wins out as you push your hips down into his hand. Sans' curls his hand so the knuckle spots bump against your clit; a higher moan escapes you and he takes note of it. When you press back he does it again grinding his fingers against the nub, turning his hand so the length of Sans' fingers are felt against the crease. He curls them where he feels the most heat and moist, at the entrance.

You jump in his lap, and cry out when his fingers slip around the barrier, pressing against the hole not penetrating but playing with the very spot. Sans' fingers spread the folds then slip back upwards till they brush over the fleshy nub.

"That's my babygirl, you are doing great. Keep moving yer hips like that, atta' girl. Keep going." Sans is next to your ear again, while you sob in pleasure against his shoulder. He emits a groan when you deftly bite on his clavicle, tears are forming in your eyes at the overwhelming sensation. Your vision darkens as you close your eyes to focus on the sensations now, letting go of your worries for now and letting more sounds come from your lips slightly muffled from the bone.

You release the bone from your teeth only to end up sucking on it when you feel his fingers rub your clit slowly then dip back down along your hot core. He keeps up this rubbing curling his fingers avoiding pushing further than what you are comfortable with.

You feel a pressure in your tummy, and you are moving closer to his hand. "I feel so hot. Your hand feels so good. I… feel… something." You manage out, voice panted at the end as you push your hips down and grind against his hand. Sans backs his fingers off from the hole, and pays sole attention to the fleshy nub. Your hips bouncing with his hand pushing against it.

"That's it sweetheart, come on, yer hot, ya feel good. Damn you're beautiful like this." More praises in your ear, and fingers pressing harder against the nub. Your moans are raising in pitch and placing your face back against his shoulder you find the bone you were sucking on and do it again. The pressure building more intense, and when you feel on edge, you arch backwards.

You brace your hands on his knees and push back down against his hand, Sans is meeting your hip movements keeping pace' Watching your whole body shake and feel a lot hotter, just barely Sans is pressing his fingers back against the hole. Still not pushing them in save for the tips of his fingers, his thumb against your clit rubbing and keeping you at your high point.

You feel your knees jerk involuntary and your toes curling, every nerve on fire. The tension in your tummy peaks finally and you cry out Sans' name in a swift yelped cry. Sans feels a fluid rush on his fingers and the hole clamping down on his fingers, twitching. He keeps rubbing gentle and quickly easing you through your first orgasm like this.

Pressing your face back against his chest, your face is hot, and you tilt your head enough from Sans' nuzzling it to get a kiss from you. A full sigh between the kiss and you feel satisfied, the hard feeling below you is gone. You lock eyes with Sans only to blush fierce.

"Damn you are gorgeous." His praise is backed with more pecks of his mouth against your cheek.

"That really happened." You say more to yourself aloud, and hear Sans hum in confirmation.

"Sure did, and here ya feel great. Can't wait to feel you when you're ready." Sans presses his face against yours.

"I appreciate that, I'm fine with things like this. Although… I kind of want to do something for you now." Sans is lit up with magic to the point you can see clearer. There is light emitting from his eyes, mouth, chest, and his pelvis.

"Well doll, if you really want to. Then we'll start slow and work up to the big part." The glow in his chest is brighter along with the one at his shorts.

"Are you sure about this?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to do this." You look up at Sans as you calm down from your own high. Realization running through you and at this point you bury your face into Sans' jacket. Pulling the open flap onto your head, it is here you notice the glow of his chest, and see for the first time that he possesses a heart. Pulling your face out of his jacket you look up and only get Sans staring back at you.

"Hmm?" Sans sees you are redder faced than normal and only widens the grin. Lifting your head with his free hand, he runs pseudo kisses along your jaw and across your lips. You return them, closing your eyes as you scoot forward a mild hiss at feeling Sans' fingers still against your sensitive core. You feel the hand shift and pull away, as you leave kisses along his face as if needing them. You feel just below your hips his groin and a more obvious bump back against your own groin. You bite just a little on your bottom lip as you ground back down against it. Earning a hiss from Sans, you do this again despite feeling sensitive but egged on with the sounds he is making.

Sans' hands move down to your hips to grind against all over, he feels great with the way your weight fits on his lap, the sizes between you two are well noticeable and you use that to your advantage with pushing your hips forward. Your arousal returning while Sans' never diminished, the roll of your hips against his awakens something within you and with the gentle guiding of the skeleton's hands firmer on your hips helping you rock against him. You feel even hotter than before, and with his magic almost everywhere you see clear in mild blue mixed yellow.

Your eyes transfix on Sans' ribcage seeing the heart and this finally catches Sans' attention to where you are staring. Tugging the coat open more he lets you see clearer but doesn't do anything beyond that.

"Pretty neat isn't this? Seeing my soul?" You snap your head up to see his face, the glow of his eye what you can see amongst the bones.

"This is your soul?" You brush your fingertips along the top of the ribcage letting your fingers wander over the top not sure about touching it, a visible shiver from Sans and he pushes his hips up against yours. You note he seemed to like that touch, and do it again, tracing your index finger along the curve of the ribs starting with the small gap wiggling a finger then tracing along the upper of the fifth rib. A surge of energy almost from Sans, and what was once blue shifts between yellow, tinged greenish then back to blue.

You can feel just below your groin what feels like an erection straining against those shorts, the bump just a bit larger and more noticeable. You bite back the chance to smirk and roll your hips back down against it, a hearty grunt escaping Sans. Your fingers trail down the side of the rib to touch the sixth; making your way to the sternum itself tracing fingers down till it ends at the lip end. Intaking a breath of air, you feel braver with slipping your hand just inside the ribcage, only for Sans to grab hold of your hand stilling it.

"N-not ready for you to do that part. Not to scare ya, but the wrong touch could hurt." He leans down to rub his cheekbone against the flesh of your cheek seeing your expression almost panicked. To make up for it, he pushes up against you again; grinding hard to get friction between you again. You tilt your head to the side to place a kiss on his face, only to have him turn his head at the last second to give a full kiss.

Parting his jaw and mouth; Sans delves his tongue into your mouth, tilting your head back to deepen it easier. Your hand that was held by his starts to grip at his wrist, weaving your fingers between the radius and ulna. The rocking between you two speeds up, Sans starting to nearly thrust against you, the only barrier being pants, shorts, and underwear. If you could see on his skull light sweat has formed as he is trying hard to hold back pinning you down and taking you like this. His hand at your waist grips slight letting his fingers dig into the flesh and enjoying the squeeze where he grabs.

You want to be closer but you don't feel ready at this point. You are comfortable with your clothing barriers, and push down trying to find that spot that allows him to feel the moist heat, while you feel the hardness against your folds. A frustrated hiss from you as you fumble with the buttons and zipper of your pants, enough to allow Sans to have a hand inside again. You are more hesitant of pressing your right hand down along his spine dipping down more till the palm of your hand comes in contact with his shorts.

Sans is running the knuckles of his fingers against your clit again, but stills when he feels your hand curiously run down the trapped length. A hiss coming through his teeth almost a whistle, as you palm the tip, feeling it twitch in your hand. You roll your hips down against Sans' hand when he traces the slit of your folds and presses them in with the fabric.

Sans brings his free hand down to help guide your hand to pump him, smoothing your hand down the appendage feeling the girth barely letting you close your fist around. From base to tip you stroke and squeeze under his guiding in what he likes best. While he figures yours out by teasing you again with faintly rubbing your clit in slow agonizing circles remembering you don't like the hard pressure of bone, he makes it comfortable like before.

You both are lost in your heat and lust, Sans is nudging your face with his for another kiss after parting to let you breathe, he delves again into it, deeper and tasting your mouth while his hips start thrusting into your hand. You match with how his hips move, pushing down on his hand, his fingers avoiding the entrance and presses and rubs the fleshy nub. A groan escapes Sans and liquid heat spills over your fingers. He had been holding on since your first orgasm itself, and let go. He gives you a sheepish grin, until you roll your hips down to feel his fingers now wanting the same thing. He carries out with barely breaching your entrance playing with the ring then rubbing the nub a bit harder. Listening to you sing again against his shoulder.

"S-Sans! Please!" You beg for something unsure of what, and feel his fingers speed up.

"Please what _**doll**_?" Sans growls into your ear, you are shivering in ache at this point.

"Please! Please! Please make me cum! Sans!" You plead more against his shoulder while his fingers work against both spots rubbing sinfully slow at the entrance then tapers back to your clit.

"You gonna cum again? **Am I going to make you**?" His words are growled low, seeing you enjoy it before.

"Yes! Please! I can't take it!" You have tears dotting your eyes as you're overwhelmed, and almost sob when his hand slows down only to completely still itself. As if to make you quiet for something. Sans wraps an arm around you and holds you close to his form, you see look up at his face to find out why he stopped right when you are so close. Then you hear it, the sound of a key scraping against the door lock.

Now you understand why he stopped, and looking up you see almost genuine fear on his face, the idea of getting caught by Papyrus like this. Is not romantic, and even more is the humming coming from the taller skeleton.

You tense and freeze up, only for Sans to tug his coat around you, and before the door could even be opened. Reality fades out for a brief second and you both are in the center of the field of echo flowers. Sans had removed his hand from your pants, as he held onto you, and once the air of the field hits you. You look up at Sans sheepishly; he gives you a grin back wider, and there is a click of his jaw, he's about to say something. You both are sitting down on the ground, you're still in his lap and Sans still has his magic going.

"We've been Pap-blocked." You chime up, and Sans stares at you for a second. A deep and full hearted laugh comes from him. One that echoes with the flowers and you join him in laughing. Sans wraps his arms around you again and pulls you close to his chest, rubbing your back. It feels great to break that awkward tension of almost being caught. The look you get from Sans, is something of full adoration.

With the lights of the flowers it adds a distinct glow to his bones, and you are staring intently with how the blue compliments him. Shifting closer, you are slightly uncomfortable with how your underwear is or even your clothes against your skin. Seeing your expression is different; and understanding that it might be difficult to walk anywhere for a long period of time. Sans collects you into his arms and you both start to move locations following a path Sans knows of.

"Where are we going?" You wind your arms around his neck, and try looking around you, the field making way to what seems like a pool surrounded by flowers, some resembling lilies, others more like buttercups except blue. It also feels warmer here than where you were.

"We're going here. This water spot is close to Hotland, a bit warmer than other spots. Figure we'd wash up here. Rather than take our chances with Pap asking us questions neither of us want to answer." Sans explains and starts to tug off the clothing he has, his jacket spared from any fluids. He passes that over to you, and turns away enough.

"So like a hot spring?" You say more to yourself. You also see him handing his jacket over, it dawns on you that he's offering to clean your clothes. Hesitantly you take the coat, and wrap it around yourself, shifting to remove your top clothing, shirt, bra, and passing them over to Sans' outstretched hand. You repeat this with your pants and underwear. Tugging the jacket around you, you sit down huddled into the jacket, trying to conceal yourself from his eyes. Despite not too long ago he had his hands and fingers all over you.

"Shy now are ya? Don't worry, it's only me here. I don't think anyone else knows of this place." Sans starts washing your clothes first, you notice that he doesn't do anything weird like make note of the type of underwear you have, or make comments as he is doing this. You have the fluffy hood of his jacket pulled over your head to hide your red face, the jacket also zipped up to hide your nude form. It is almost so big on you that it acts like a dress. The water gave off its own glow enabling you to see it clear, it shown a bright blue, giving off almost the same glow of Sans' soul.

Turning your head enough, and lifting the hood you take a glance over to Sans, he's now working on your pants and is quick about washing them. The sound that filled the air was mostly silence, save for odd chirping from sparkles flitting in and out like fireflies. You move closer to Sans, sitting down next to him just as he finishes cleaning your shirt and bra, working on his own shorts now.

"Ya should probably take a dip in the water. Ya might feel better." Sans suggests, and after he finishes cleaning both sets of clothes he lays them out on a few boulders, to let them dry. You feel shy about showing your body to him, despite his words that you are beautiful. You wonder if his mind would change after seeing it without clothes. You wrap your arms around yourself and while sitting next to the skeleton tuck your knees under the hoodie.

All you feel is mild disgust for your body, and try hiding it under the coat. The hood falling down to cover your face, you are feeling more insecure about it. You don't see Sans moving in front of you, or how he observes you turtling up. His guess you were more than just a little shy, so you are shocked when the zipper is being tugged downwards. The hood being pulled off your head, and you are met with a softer expression on Sans' skull.

"C'mon, I know you must be uncomfortable. Trust me, it is only me that sees you like this." This coaxes you a little bit, and you allow him to pull the coat down off your shoulders. The light of the water catching your skin just right to make it almost glow under the faint light. You turn your head away from Sans' stare, and feel him place his hands on your shoulders, rubbing them to ease your nerves.

The jacket is tugged off fully, and your hands scramble to cover your stomach and breasts. Knees pull up and close together in attempt to make you feel smaller. Sans' hands return to your shoulders and starts rubbing them, smoothing down your arms, then back upwards till they reach just at your neck then slide down your back.

Phalanges tracing over the knobs of where your spine can be felt, he's mapping out your skeleton and presses just on a spot where ribs connect to your spine. The spot makes you jump and squeak. A hearty chuckle comes from Sans, and you shyly glance back upwards to him. You see bones, lots of bones as your head is resting close to his ribcage. His hands smooth back up your back, just getting you comfortable in his presence without clothing.

You are met with his face staring down at yours, not moving off your face seeing you curl up from being bare. He's still waiting for you to be comfortable to move, and keeps his hands rubbing your shoulders, arms and back. The feel of smooth bone against your skin and it reminds you that this is someone who loves you. Pulling back, you drop your gaze to his chest and are now seeing the glow of his chest like before, and touch your fingers light over the center of his sternum. A pleasant hum comes from Sans, and he tightens his hold on you.

Getting a touch braver, you look up again, and lean back uncovering your chest enough for Sans to see. Taking you carefully into his arms, Sans sets you back a little to allow his eyes to roam over your form. You swallow hard at his roaming stare, and start to turn your head away in shame again. You're beginning to think this is bad when he doesn't say anything. Instead you feel his index phalange under your chin, and look upwards. His face is close to you again and Sans' eyes half-lid down as he places a kiss on your cheek, then to your lips.

"Why shy away like that, you're beautiful." A light and easy tone in his voice. You feel warmer in his arms, like his bones radiating heat.

"You're not turned away from… this?" Your hands go down to grip at your sides, grabbing just a little bit of skin. You feel Sans shift, and stand up with you collected in his hands. You are transfixed on his face and don't even see that you're approaching the water until you are dropped into it. A squawk comes from you, you are dropped into knee length deep water. You stare up at Sans now, shocked that he tossed you in the water, the glow of the water acting as your sight point.

" _ **You've seen me right**_? I am a skeleton, and you are worried about a little fat in places? Sweetheart, I told you before, you are beautiful in my eye sockets. Not a thing about you is unpleasant." Sans is next to you now and picking you up out of the water to hold against him. It is pleasantly warm and a bit warmer than bathwater itself about 95 degrees reminding you of spa water.

You relax into his arms again, as they wrap around you, holding you in place just to relax in the water. You are silent for a while as you mull over his words in your head. He honestly finds you attractive, and it makes you feel a lot better. Finding you beautiful where you find yourself less elegant. You are drawn out of your thoughts by Sans' fingers combing through your hair, tangling where you haven't been able to brush it as of late. Sans works out the tangles till your hair runs smooth, using the water to dump in spots to make it easier.

You feel pampered and relaxed more in his arms. You look upwards and see he has been staring back at you. The glow of his soul providing a lot of light, the water's glow in combine with his soul gives off a beautiful hue to his bones. You fidget in his arms as the urge to kiss him is getting stronger. Your right hand goes up to touch on his left clavicle and threads your fingers around the bone. You carefully stroke along it, his attention on you getting stronger as you get braver. A hand from Sans cups under your side, bringing you close for him to kiss.

You return this kiss full, tilting your head back and parting your mouth to allow him to press his tongue inside. You are moved again; this time to the shore of the pool, and laid down on your back. You jump from the cold of the ground as your heated skin comes in contact. Sans emits a snicker at your reaction, then resumes the kiss; his hand not holding you on your back travels down your form, ghosting down your skin.

A shiver from you in delight; Sans takes it as a good sign and moves his hand back upwards. It feels better than his touch over the clothes. You return the touch with your hands touching down his ribs and sternum. The glow of his magic returning brighter; hands busying themselves and roaming over your skin while yours on bone feeling the different textures from smooth to rough. Sans moves his hand off your back and sits up so he doesn't crush you. His hands now hover over your skin, locking eyes with you; tapering the kiss off, you are breathing heavier while Sans covers your neck and shoulder in nips.

"Are you okay with this, you want to go further, or stop here?" The question coming out in a low tone against your ear. A phalange swirls around one breast, dipping between them purposefully avoiding the flesh as he waits for your answer. You push up into the finger against your skin wanting it on you, closer to the nipple an ache forming in your very soul to be with him.

"I... want you to continue.. please be gentle." Your request on the end of granting him permission to touch. Sans dips his head down to kiss you again, pressing in while his hand close to your breast cups it finally. Smoothing the bone against skin, rubbing down along the mound, you arch up into the touch while his tongue slips back into your mouth delving deeper.

"I wouldn't dream of hurtin you, star eyes." Sans starts to roam his hands again, one going up to cup the back of your head, and the other splays over your torso, where you really feel the size difference between you and Sans. Here he is enormous in structure, but gentle as if you are so fragile. Your hand that has been threading fingers between the bones that make up his left arm, you tug it downwards guiding it across your tummy, again he splays out his hand, then curls his fingers raking them delicate across your skin in a delightful scratch.

"Ah, Sans. Please…" You breathe out, you aren't sure what you were pleading for him to do. Other than wanting his hands all over you. You couldn't get enough of the feel of them, tangled in your hair, or caressing your skin. The hand you have that you've been having inch lower, twists a bit to get you to let go, you catch on and move your hands away. Sans getting the idea you want him to touch lower. He pulls away after untangling his fingers from your hair, minding a few snags between the segments of bone, apologizing under his breath seeing you wince and stare hard at pulling a few baby fine hairs.

Sitting upright, Sans collects your legs into his hands, raising them up so the flat of your feet are presented to his face. You stare again in confusion, but whatever you were about to say dies on your lips when you see him kiss over the top of your feet. Pecking kisses close to your toes as if worshipping you in this moment. In his head he was going over the bone structure where just beneath the layers of skin and muscle your own bones lay hidden. Sans' teeth graze over your ankle going up the left leg, and a playful nip along your shin.

Sans' hands slip up where your thighs are pressed together, you instinctively tighten the pressure as hesitation shows brief in your nerves. Sans meets where his hands are placed his mouth; kisses just on your upper thigh. Pressing his cheekbone into the flesh of your thigh, and looking up at you from this spot. Sans' hands keep rubbing along the underside of your rear; over the skin and outside of your thighs, warming your skin as best as he could to ease your nerves.

"Everything alright? You want to stop here?" Keeping you in mind, Sans roams his hands everywhere except the center. You visibly shiver again, and wrap your arms around yourself. You shake your head no at his question, but another shiver shakes your form. Sensing your cold; Sans reaches over to grab his coat and lifts you up for a second to help you put it on. You feel a little better with it on to hide some of your form, the front opened to his view.

Sans returns to where he was, back to coaxing your legs apart, you shyly do so parting them at the knee and straightening them out. You quickly pull the sleeves of the coat to cover your face when you see Sans' press his fingers along the top of your mons. You bite on the sleeve when you feel thumbs parting the outer folds. Heat of Sans' boney hand cups you, fingers spread over the top of the mound and he presses in a little. He's feeling the bone through the skin again, and rubs down to the junction of where thigh meets your groin.

Your face burning, the dim light of the water around, and echo flowers provide light, some of it filters through Sans' ribs leaving a line pattern across your torso. You peek over your arm, and are met with Sans staring back at you, a wider smirk on his mouth.

"Keep my coat warm. But I do want to see your face." A hand comes up to smooth the hood off your head; you blink and are aware your face is redder. Sans returns his hand down to travel over your skin, he's mesmerized with how it illuminates from either the light of the flowers, or his own soul. Bone passes over a nipple and very swift he flicks it gentle to make you jump. Instantly the nub hardens as he swirls the digit around the areola to peak. A sigh comes from your mouth as the finger does the same on the other breast, another jump when it is squeezed.

A lift of your hips pushes you a little closer to Sans, he snakes an arm underneath the small of your back. You feel him rest his head against your crook of your thigh, now keeping you from closing them again without pushing his face closer. The hand toying with your breasts leaves to go down to where his face hovers just over your core.

Tracing phalanges down the sides of the slit, he presses them together and cups you again with the ball of his palm. He slides the hand down a bit more then starts bringing it back up petting. Very faint you feel the sensation of the labia spread again; adjusting his fingers to hold them apart. You can feel the heat of his gaze so close studying you. A curious finger traces up from where your entrance is, drawing out a sigh from you only for it to hitch as his finger brushes over the clit. Circling it twice, he pulls the hood back enough to fully expose the nub to air.

You by now bury your face again in the sleeves, but peek through a gap in your arms. Seeing him entranced by this spot, you jump when the pad of bone presses against the tip of the clit. You let out a heavy breath you were holding, it is shaky as you lower your arms. In Sans' chest the glow increases and before you figure where the magic goes to, you feel it.

Hot heat and slick against your clit; his tongue runs down along pressing it down, and flattens his tongue against your flesh. You jolt upright and press your hands against his skull, as Sans delves his tongue down the slit and stops it at the opening of your vagina. An eye peeks up towards you, worried he hurt you. Only to have you push your hips up against his face and your hands pressing against his skull down for more.

"Don't stop! Please!" The plea comes out meek, but firm. Sans lowers his head down and returns to rubbing his tongue against your folds, lapping at them while the tongue divides them going up to the top of your mons then down almost against the perineum. You let out a higher moan at this, and rock your hips up against his mouth. A whine of disappoint comes off your tongue when he pulls back brief, and you stare down at him in question.

"I'm going to put my fingers in, okay?" Sans looks up for further permission, still giving you the option to stop at any time.

"Okay." You answer him, and shift when his mouth returns to give a languid lick across your folds.

"Lay back down." Sans nuzzles his head against your thigh, and you do lay down again, the heat of where you were returning. You keep your hands on his head, as a grounding point for you.

You feel more exposed as curious fingers part your folds again, this time you can see the tongue back at work, running over the length of your core then back, you rock your hips back to feel more of it. A mewl of pleasure coming off your lips as Sans swirls his tongue around the nub of your clit.

One hand moves off, and your breath hitches again when you feel just the tip of a finger press against your opening. Sans runs the length of his tongue back up to lave at the nub in circles. Your attention drawn off of his fingers enough for him to slip one inside, going further than the earlier play back at the house. You rest and breathe deeper as he runs his tongue again along the side of his finger, focusing on this spot.

You feel pressure as another finger is pressed in, slowly while Sans is sweeping his tongue around the tight ring, trying to get you to relax. You feel like heaven on his fingers, and he inches them in further, spreading them out. You are letting moans come out louder, and a scream comes off as you feel his tongue fit inside with his fingers. Your fingers on Sans' skull scratch just faint, and you move your hands off to plant them on the ground to avoid digging your nails into his skull.

You feel a little discomfort in the way the pressure is almost too much, afraid any further inside would hurt. A mild whimper comes from your lips, and Sans is looking up again worried he hurt you. Pulling his tongue back so he can speak. The pressure still there, you barely felt him slip in a third finger, he keeps them still as he nuzzles your leg again.

"You're doing great sweetheart. You're good, you're safe. I'm not hurting you. Here sit up a little." Sans helps you sit up, and take one of your hands, bringing it down to where his fingers are buried inside. Your fingertips grace over the back of his fingers they were in as far as they go, and you thought it'd hurt. You keep his stare for a moment and try something. You pat around the sides of your folds where they're stretched checking for something. When you are satisfied with not finding blood or tearing, you lean back again. Sans however keeps your hand down there, and uses your fingers to press against the nub of your clit.

You get what he wants and show him how you prefer to be touched. In light circles then harder in intervals. Sans watches you closely as discomfort ebbs off, and moves his fingers pulling them back then carefully pushes them inside, curling them. You let out a hiss of pure pleasure; you feel him return his tongue down with his fingers, first it runs over your fingers to further add fluid to keep you from rubbing dry. Then in addition to his fingers pushing inside, Sans presses his tongue in as the fingers pull back.

This keeps up with his movements of fingers curling them in spots as if searching for something, when you arch your back and cry out. Sans prods the spot again to see if you do it again, and only end up thrashing under both his tongue and his fingers. You feel something pooling in your abdomen like earlier, and shiver when his tongue or fingers brush that spot.

"S-stop! Stop please! It's too much!" You have tears in your eyes, the sensation overwhelming you, but as quick as you utter stop, Sans does, carefully withdrawing his tongue and fingers. Cleaning off the fingers in the water near you two, he roams them up your body, tugging the coat closed to provide you warmth and comfort.

"Alright, we'll rest for a bit. You by the way taste _**sweet**_." Sans beams and presses his face against your neck nuzzling it. You feel comfortable again, enough to ease the nerves you felt from that increased pressure. Sans guides his hands down your coat covered shoulders, and down your arms. You two spend the next few moments in silence, while you calm down.

"Can I... do what you did? To you?" You look up at Sans catching his face in the glow of an echo flower. The skeleton monster regards you gently with an expression then sits up. You follow him to sit up, and take him in again. Only what you haven't seen before but felt is the glowing cyan erection on his pelvis.

"Only if you really want to. I'm still not forcing you to do anything." Placing a hand underneath your chin and tilting it upwards he leans down enough to give you a chaste kiss with his teeth. You crawl forward gaining more confidence to continue. You sit just on his femurs while your hands travel over his ribs again.

With shaking hands you place them on his sternum, and one of his hands touches over the back of your right. Holding it as your hand slips down, feeling the contours of bone under your fingertips. You keep going till they hover over his soul, you hook your fingers just inside the ribs, his fingers right there with yours as they brush the soul. A sharp intake of breath from Sans, and he holds your hand in place you take this as a good sign when his face is lit up in pleasure.

Moving your other hand down, you touch over the bone of his pelvis, taking the same gentle touches he did with you. His free hand is there to guide your hand closer to the appendage, but lets you have freedom to do so. Fumbling just enough your palm graces the tip then eases down over the head. You hear Sans take another breath and let it out. His hand holding onto yours over his soul grips a smidge tighter while you glide your hand down his erection. The size is intimidating at glance, but on measuring in your head, easily eight inches in length, and the girth is what mild scares you.

Your eyes are mesmerized by the soft glow your hand is in contact with, and without thinking about it. You lower your head down adjusting yourself so you can press the tip against your lips in a shy kiss. You don't see Sans' eyes nearly bug out from you doing this. You do feel the free hand slip into your hair, and guide you to the side. You press kisses down the rather soft tip and shaft. Flicking your tongue along it, you taste what is almost like something sweet, like honey but clearly not. Wondering if it is linked with his magic or his soul.

Feeling braver and enjoying the clicks of his jaw when you pepper his penis with kisses. The sighed moans as you run your tongue along it, the grip tightening in your hair till you take it into your mouth. Subtle sucking on it, the girth proving too much to fit in your mouth, you keep at the tip alone.

"Such a good girl, you're good, you're hot, so beautiful. Keep going, almost at my limit." You stare up almost in fear, the glow of his soul giving you a blink of his grin.

"Don't worry so much. I wouldn't dream of stopping beyond that point." A casual wink, and you settle down in relief not wanting to stop anytime soon. You press more attention to the tip till Sans is tapping the left side of your jaw.

"Dems the breaks love. Trust me. I love feelin your mouth, but I'll admit. I really want to be inside you now. If you will let me." This was the last question of permission, and where you could turn back now. Sitting back up, you feel Sans cup your face in his hands; pulling you in for a full kiss. You part your lips to allow him to deepen the kiss; only to hear him speak instead.

"I won't go further without your full consent here star-eyes." A thumb presses against your cheek, and you feel at ease with him constantly seeking your permission. Making sure not to hurt you, and taking care of you.

"Yes, I want this. I want you to continue. I'm ready now." With those words, Sans resumes the kiss, full and hard pushing his tongue into your mouth. Sans also helps guide you back down onto the ground, but tugs at the coat to open the front. You allow him to open it, your arms winding around his neck to pull him in closer.

Hands are going to your legs and coaxing them apart so he fits between them. You loop your legs over and around till your ankles are against the coccyx. Making it easier on you, Sans emits more than just an appendage but cushions his belly against your own. Giving him a grounded weight as he settles. You feel the length of his erection slide against your core; slipping along the folds till the tip prods your opening.

You move your hands to lace with his ribcage again. His free hand not guiding his penis along the folds grips your hand near his soul. You both keep close, you're relying on the glow of his chest, eye, and the flowers nearby to keep stare. A gasp comes from you when you feel the blunt head press against the tight ring, despite his prepping you, it still didn't change the feeling of being penetrated for the first time.

Inching in slowly, Sans lets out a breathed hiss as the head is inside. He's checking your face, and sees your eyes squeezed tight. He inches in further, trying to make it painless as possible, the stretch feels great to you. There is a sting and burn just at the entrance itself, and you are tightening your grip on his ribs, his hand holding yours in place as you feel him sliding in till he is fully in.

Sans stops moving once fully inside, and merely allows you to adjust. Freeing one hand to press over your abdomen, he rubs it to smooth out the soreness you feel. Even going down to rub at your clit to relax you further. It feels like an eternity as you wait to feel your body adjust and relax. Sans' hands doing wonders with letting you keep your grip on the rib hostage under your fingers. The other rubbing and petting over the folds just around where you're joined.

"That's my girl, damn you're beautiful." Sans' coos to you, and feels you shift your hips. He pulls back a small bit then pushes back in. Thrusting in short thrusts rather than pulling back entirely. Sans starts pulling back when he hears groans of pleasure escape you.

"That's my beautiful girl, c'mon you're hot. **Yer damn hot inside and feelin great on me**. _ **Squeeze me. Ah, that's it, squeeze tighter**_." Sans encourages you to relax and through talking into your ear. He whispers and growls praises while his thrusts get harder against you. You hear his requests and squeeze when he wants you to, a louder cry off your lips, and whine underneath him as the sensation of something inside is hit again. Your vision goes white when this spot is hit, and lolling your head back against the fur of the coat you thrash underneath Sans.

"Ah! Sans! Please! There! There! Again There Pleease!" You break into a mess of pants and whimpering as the thrusts get harder on one spot. Sans centers his movements to hit into it, a hand dipping down to thrumb his fingers against your clit, that pressure in your abdomen returning fierce. A series of moans and cries coming from you, you grip your hand on his ribcage tighter, and feel his fingers tighten around yours, tugging the hand away from his ribs only to lace his fingers with yours.

"Here? Right here? _You feel good right here_?" Sans keeps up his talk seeing how it works on you, and you push and arch up underneath. The combined pressures of his thumb and fingers at the nub above where you are joined together. To Sans lowering his head down to indulge in another kiss. Your senses are overwhelmed again, but unlike earlier not wanting to stop this feeling. It feels great.

Breaking off the kiss, you let out a high scream, your vision going blank as you peak in orgasm, and faintly feel a gush from you. Sans thrusts even harder and mutters something against your ear.

" **Fuck! Hot! Hot**!" Sans groans out as he follows after you, spilling his essence well into you, in hot spurts. Your hands laced together tightening till it almost feels like you'll break the others hand. You are shaking underneath Sans, and each nuzzle Sans gives you, is followed by a giggling squeak from you.

"Oh, bashful now are ya?" Sans grins more and you feel his magic fade out, leaving you feeling empty. Yet relieved from, you open your eyes to see him, and you do see him clearer, but almost at the same level with your limited sight. Perhaps it is from the already dark area you two are in, but you feel at ease when Sans pulls you into his arms. You are more tired than you let on, and without complaining or fussing you easily start dozing off in his arms.

"Hey, ya need to give me my coat back." Sans pokes at your cheek, you nuzzle your face into his ribs. Leaving him in a dilemma of how to dress you while wrapped in his coat; collecting the discarded clothes.

"Trouble aren'tcha. At least yer so cute in my coat. I'll get it back later, keep it warm fer me." You rouse under his words.

"I love you too." You see the surprise in his eyes, and thankfully near one echo flower that did not pick up on your screaming, or his moans. You see his face flush blue, and turn away.

"I love you. That sounds nice." With that you lose consciousness and drift into light sleep. The sensation of being carried; then his teleporting, you feel cold again, then wrapped in warmth again. You curl closer to the warmth, and hear his chuckle in the blissful haze your mind is.

"Let's sleep star-eyes." Sans coaxes you to relax more, you already feel like jelly.

"Alright, big bones."


	13. Chapter 13

The sensation of waking up came to you, but you also felt really warm. Your mind is fuzzy from sleep, and blinking your eyes, you start to wake up. What you see is darkness followed with a sound of something crinkling in the distance, perhaps paper, what also sounds like glass and silverware clinking together.

Turning over onto your side, you ignore the sounds in search of warmth; the thought of where you are doesn't cross your mind, as you find what you are looking for. A body next to you, a slightly warmer one, but the feel of bones also comes to mind as you seek this form out. There is a hand around your waist looped lazily as if just resting there, only to tighten and bring you closer to the form.

You rouse more from this sensation, the soft snoring draws you out of your sleep. You still see darkness, and remembering the previous night sends your face redder than you feel it. Did you dream what happened? As your body starts remembering; there is a defined ache between your thighs, and you feel sore in places you weren't aware of. Shifting a leg you start feeling the telltale signs of your night, but you blink again wondering if the place you are in is dark, or if you really cannot see still.

Bringing a hand to your neck, you feel for the necklace and touch the edges of it, and a burst of light comes up for you. Reddish in tone but you could see well, you see Sans in front of you, more like his chest. He has an arm strewn over his own chest towards the edge of his shirt. Tugged up enough so the phalanges are pressed on his ribs, like someone who is sleeping with their shirt up.

Sans' arm is wound around you, but you see he is not wearing his coat; and looking down it is you wearing it. It's being so close to Sans, that you realize how much smaller your form is, compared to his. You bite your bottom lip as you get curious to the sleeping skeleton, and run your hands carefully on the top of his hand over his ribs. Splaying your hand out of the top, sizing them up and remembering that those fingers had been inside of you. The thought is pushed down, as you trace fingers over the top, feeling the smooth of bone to the ridged edge of the segments meet.

The arm wound around you tightens for a moment as you continue to look at Sans' hand. You feel the tighten then release; Sans starts to shift his arm out from underneath you, and turn away. The size of him along with the motion of turning; you roll off the bed and land on the floor with a subtle thump and squeak at being pushed off.

Still wearing only the coat, you realize you slept like this, bare underneath and no doubt for him to see all of you if you had turned. Tugging the hem bottom of the jacket down over your thighs, you feel more self-cautious than before. Realizing you are in a room, from the temperature in the place you're back at the skeleton brother's home. The floor really cold under your rear, and you move to get back onto the bed you were on with Sans.

Sitting with your back to Sans' you try to look around in the dark room, the necklace providing a good view, no more than a flashlight at dim power. You do see a bit, from a treadmill in the center, the sound of it whirring with the power running. You cautiously nod your head, confusion easily on your face from it being there. Turning your head you follow the direction of light to a corner of the room, the crinkling, and clinking making sense.

You see papers floating in the air, rotating as if stuck in a whirl wind; along is a plate of what you think is spaghetti and a fork clattering against the plate. This has you bewildered, how the hell is that there, a self-sustained tornado of trash? Within the papers and plates you see a few socks, and the white dog from before.

You turn and look back at Sans' sleeping form, you want answers to that, but probably won't get any. The skeleton is definitely an enigma; he confuses you, a complete mystery you want more answers to. Before you even realize it, you are running a hand along side his skull, tracing the contours of bone from where it curves at the cheekbone then down along his jaw itself. Smiling even in his sleep; feeling compelled, you lean over and place a gentle kiss along his cheek.

Sans stirs in his sleep, and shifts again this time to face towards you. Arms come winding around your body pulling you down and into his arms. His face now nuzzled into your breasts, and a subtle groan escaping him. You press the palms of your hands on top of his head, and rub gentle but firm; you're rewarded with him nuzzling again.

A thought runs through you, and grin crossing your lips. You carefully start to rub slow circles along the skull, trailing them all the way to the base where spine meets skull and touch over them. You wonder if he will wake up from these touches, the touching gains him pressing his face directly into your right breast burying his face there. You can't see his face if it is blushing or if he's waking up, but you do feel the arms tightening around you.

Your eyes go to Sans' face and you are greeted with white pin-pricks staring back at you. You pull your hands back sheepish at being caught only to have Sans pull you to him then roll enough so you are underneath the skeleton. He's braced enough so he doesn't crush you under his bones or weight, it feels like nothing.

"That's a nice way to wake up, ya touchin my head. I can get use to that." Sans' grin pulls wider, and you feel yourself smiling with him.

"You pushed me off the bed." You tell him, and an eye-socket raises like an eyebrow quirk.

"So that's the reason you started pettin me?" You nod at his question. You feel his hands going to the top of the coat at the zipper and start tugging at it. Pulling it up then down, repeating it as if tempted to pull it completely down.

"Yep." You answer back with a beaming smile, and for a second Sans is stunned into silence with how you are matching his banter. Taking hold of the zipper he tugs it down, just enough for the center of your sternum to be visible to his eyes. Then opening it up you shiver as cold bones rub down the center, tracing over where ribs meet the center bone through skin. You feel at ease with him doing this and keep your arms looped at his neck.

"Feel better? How are you seeing?" Sans thrums his fingers along your skin, trailing them back up along your chest casually press them along the zipper line to hear bone against metal. His question makes you think, and you make a face.

"I can't see with it dark in here." Your answer has Sans pulling back; pressing his fingers to the edge of your necklace to shift off the magic, there is a snap and light fills the room. You cover your face with the coat arms, blinded at first, but you quickly pull off the coat when you can clearly see. You look up at Sans wide eyed, and he's questioning you with that stare.

"You able to see?" Sans leans over you, and from the bare torso he has; light passes through the ribs like blinds. You nod your head quickly still shocked at being able to see well; remembering the event that enabled this you feel your cheeks heat up and turn your head to the side. A hand tilts your head back so you look up at Sans, there is a softness to his eyes something that makes you feel at ease. The zipper is pulled back up enough to cover your skin, then the hood arranged to act as a pillow.

Feeling tired still, you feel your eyes drop and Sans ruffles your head. You look up at him weary of his antics; you see him roll to the side to get off the bed. For a moment you feel tense of him leaving, and he senses it.

"Relax star-eyes. You get some more sleep, I still have a job as sentry. I have to go to my posts, you stay here and rest up. Papyrus should be in and out today so if you need something. You can snag em." Sans assures you that he still has to leave, but for your benefit, right the guards and making it look like there is no human around. Sans leaves your clothes on the bed, and you look at him confused.

"I need my coat doll. It'd be odd if I'm seen without it. You can peel it off of me later." A coy wink that leaves you covering your arms around yourself to hold the coat hostage. Pulling the blanket you see around you, you start undressing from the coat, earning a few odd eye quirks from Sans.

"I've already seen ya naked. Why so shy now?" Sans calls you on the behavior and you keep your eyes on him.

"I don't know." Pulling the blanket down; you unzip the coat and pull it off sliding it forward for Sans to grab and put on. You quickly put the clothes you had on the day before, you feel them a lot softer than what it would take for them to hang dry and give Sans a questioning stare.

"I washed your clothes for you." He confirms it and leans against the treadmill.

"Why is that here?" You slowly pull on your own clothes scrambling to pull your underwear up along with just wearing your shirt and sweater with pants.

"For exercise of course." But he is bone; you don't question it, but look to the corner with the tornado of trash. Giving him a curious eyebrow raise.

"It's a trashnado." You still want answers of how.

"How did you?" You stare in disbelief at the self-sustaining trash tornado. You clearly see the dog in the whirlwind. Fast asleep. Sans plucks the dog out carefully and holds it underneath his left arm. The dog whimpers a bit only to resume its sleep.

"Made with magic, my doll. You're questioning a walking and talking skeleton. Even boned one, and you wonder how a tornado of trash is a thing?" The heat rises to your face, and quickly turn your head away.

"That was a horrible pun." You retort.

"Yer smiling though." He got you there.

"I am, and I love it." Turning back to look at him, Sans is closer and leaning over you.

"Try and sleep longer. I'll check in on you at my breaks. You sore at all from yesterday?" You are a tiny bit sore in your hips and thighs. You nod at his question.

"I'll get you something later, if you feel up to it, take a bath. Might do you some good. For now, get some rest. I'll see you soon." Sans presses a kiss to your lips and you quickly return it before he blips out of the room.

You turn onto the bed, and lay down to sleep longer. Missing the comfort of Sans' form next to you, you find a few pillows and make do with that. Curling up with them as you drift into darkness.

Elsewhere in Waterfall.

The field of echo flowers were repeating the last things they heard, a few random conversations, but sifting among them is your own cries from the previous night. What stands out the most as a figure walks by these flowers. Is the phrase spoken very soft in your post pleasure haze of.

"I… love you, Sans." The figure stops when they hear it, certainly the voice is nothing of what they have heard before. So they keep listening to other flowers. One repeated phrase back from Sans.

"I love you too. _." There is a subtle anger burning in this figure, and fire red hair whips up as they take off the helm of their armor.

"Someone has some explaining to do."


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep has been easy for you after you found a soft spot on Sans' bed; it had a few lumps in places from well-worn use, and after curling up into a way to sleep strewn over like a starfish. Pillow secure in your arms and face buried into it, you drift off into a sleep, uneasiness settling into you despite the security Sans had left you. It didn't shake a feeling like you are being watched.

In your sleep you feel as though you are falling or sinking into nothingness. You turn around and see blackness, the same blackness that had plagued your sight. Reaching for your neck there is no necklace to light your path. Stepping backwards you feel a slush underfoot, you are back in that mire you dreamt of a long time ago.

Panic rips through you and you start running in a direction, trying to find some sort of way around or light. Running blind, your feet feel a solid surface; it popped brief into your head that your feet are bare and skin hitting what sounds like tiled floor.

Something at your feet trips you and you crash into the floor, going through the floor itself and sinking into the mire once again. A scream rips through you, and you turn yourself up to head towards what was the surface.

"You are such an idiot!" A familiar voice chimes up, and you freeze as the sludgy feel of the mire dissipates. You're no longer sinking, but you look for the source of the voice, you recognize it as Flowey's. The voice sounds distorted, loud in your head, and you cover your ears to block it out.

"You forgot all about me, I'm a little hurt by that. Meanwhile you get all cozy with the smiley trashbag. You really should not let him know so much about you. I mean, he hasn't told you anything about this place." The voice booms in your head, in your ears and you start walking in a direction hopefully away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Something wraps around your torso and holds you in place. In front of you is a pair of green and red eyes, large and menacing. You glare back at them and turn your head to ignore Flowey. There is a sensation in your chest about those words, but smiley trashbag? You wonder about who Flowey means.

"Don't you walk away from me!" The tone is louder and you can almost hear a hint of fear as you do your best to ignore Flowey.

"I am though; there is nothing you can do to me here." You spit back at Flowey as you try to remain calm and collected. You feel your nerves on fire as you keep walking any direction away from Flowey, but when you turn away they're right in front of you, menacing eyes glaring.

You continue walking away till the sensation of something grabbing your feet comes back, it is like thick honey or sludge at your feet. Slowing your movement down you lift your feet higher to walk. Inside you are screaming at yourself to keep moving and not let the flower know you're scared. You keep walking around till a vine snares your foot and you are pulled upside down to look Flowey in their face. A bemused expression is on your face the sensation of pulling still happening. Stumbling you keep walking forward in your own attempt to not show you are scared.

"Ah, I see. If you think that charade is going to work, then how about this." A hard yank and you are sent tumbling through the ground, it shatters upon impact and down you go into the sludge. It is suffocating, and it feels like pure filth on your skin. It is disgusting, a pure sensation of dread and fear washes over you, and you scramble forward to reach for something to pull yourself out.

Feeling around in the dark and trying to wipe the stuff out of your eyes; you find what feels like a rope and pull on it. It moves into your grasp and for a brief second you feel hopeful of getting your bearings back. The mire and sludge is so thick that you are unsure which direction you are going. You keep going till something breaks surface, and you are met face to face with Endogeny once more. The looming void orifice bears in and all you feel is this froth and dripping onto your own face. Batting your hands over your face to push Endogeny away enough to get some breathing room.

Opening your eyes, you are met back in Sans' room, Confusion washes over you and you sit upright. The darkness in the room nothing like your nightmare, and nothing like the dread sensation of what was suffocating to you. There is a big sense of relief as you flop back onto the bed, even in the darkness you could see the layout of the place through the bare window. The fact that your sight has returned, you are content, closing your eyes again, you lull yourself into a meditation state of mind rather than sleep itself, simply resting your eyes from having to see if you don't need to. That is until there is a creeping sensation of small, tiny feet on your legs. This travels up till there is light weight on your stomach. It stops, and the kneading that comes with the tiny feet as if something is trying to find a soft spot to sleep. More weight and you peek an eye open down, for fear it is something else.

You are met with the tiny dog from earlier, and it has taken up spot on your stomach. It had fallen asleep so fast, and now you are unsure what to do, so you gently nudge the dog down in hopes it'll move off. You only succeed in pushing him over, and he rolls over now onto your lower abdomen. Every time you breath in, the dog breathes out and it is almost too cute to wake up now. You succeed in moving the dog off, only for it to return to your chest now. You scowl at it, and sigh in frustration; the exhale causes the dog to roll onto your face. You end up with a face full of dog and soft fur.

"Oh, come on. Off you." You push the tiny dog off, and this time it plops onto the bed near your head. Snoozing away.

"Dogs." You say with a huff, and start getting up.

Turning the light on you brace yourself for the brightness that blinds you for a moment. Opening your eyes again you start to look around for something to put on, you swipe a hoodie from across from the bed and pull it on. The size difference between yourself and Sans was great, and you easily could swim in the hoodie but for now you wear it as a dress. Enough to cover yourself with a purpose to find the bathroom and get clean again.

Opening the door to the room, you poke your head out. There is a smell of something like it is burning, a familiar scent. You slip out of the room and down the stairs; with your eyesight back it was much easier to see down the stairs, and where you were going. Curiosity wins over and peering into the kitchen you see Papyrus busy making something. Your guess is most likely spaghetti, with how much he goes on about it and before you are noticed you slip back out of the kitchen.

Turning around only to smack into Sans, you look up at him and his grin beams down. The lights in his eyes glow brighter and you know he is about to make a joke. You are quick to put a finger in front of your mouth to shush him before he speaks and start walking back enough out of earshot of Papyrus.

"For a small thing, you have a lot of strength." Sans comments, and you make a face as he tugs at the hoodie up a little. Remembering your state of dress you tug it back down, and blush dark at Sans for nearly exposing you to the air.

"A little bashful are you, don't worry I got your backbone." You scowl again, and turn your head to the side to scoff. Only to be picked up and carried the rest of the way to the bathroom, before Papyrus has a chance to notice you both. Pure innocent skeleton doesn't need to see odd antics that could lead elsewhere.

"Told you I got yer backbone." A wink and Sans helps you go about the bath you intended to take. Starting the water alerts Papyrus to the door. Muffled voice on the other side, tells you how thick the door could be and lets your mind wander.

"Sans? Human? You're back! When you are done with your bath, spaghetti should be ready. I am sorry it was not ready by the time you got home, but I shall do my best now to keep my promise. For I, The great Papyrus am a master chef and will do my best. Nyeheheheheheh!" You wait for a linger, and there was one more "heh!" before the sound of feet stomp away.

Turning your attention back to the other skeleton, you give him a look seeing him look over your form. You are tempted with something, and are forgetting the nightmare you had. Sans' fingers go to the front of the hoodie and begin to undo it. With the pull of the zipper it reveals your soft skin to his eyes, and from there he presses a phalange to your sternum tracing over the center. Where he can feel the bone beneath the flesh; a simple exchange between you two, and your memory of the previous encounter darkens your cheeks more. 

"Can't say I blame you, that was something even for me. Should have seen your face. The way I did." Carefully you are stripped out of the hoodie, it is discarded at your feet, and you are slowly being pushed back against the wall behind you. Head being tilted up and Sans pressing a ghost of a kiss to you. It is still uncomfortable kissing a skeleton, but you manage to return the affection by pressing the kiss back. Your hands slipping underneath the white shirt he wears and finds the edge of a rib to touch.

Sans' eyes follow yours as you seem to be daring each other to take it further. His fingers going to the right of your breast and trails bone across a nipple. Enough for you to break the kiss and bite your bottom lip to keep from sounding out. You retaliate in your way by gripping the rib in your hand and thumb the edge.

"Playing hard bone aren'tcha. I can play that way." His voice is low, and the other hand not busy with anything cups your mound, the tip of his phalanges slipping into the slit they find and rub at the clit. The sudden touch makes you buckle your knees, and you want to feel more. Suddenly more interested in what Sans is doing than keeping up with your own hand, now gripping harder on the rib to hold yourself in place than tease back.

"Weak in the knees fer me? Already? Let's see what you do with this then." A touch of Sans' magic and it feels like something is pulsing against your aching core, time itself seems to melt away and your head spins barely noticing the finger pushing itself into you. Between the finger rubbing the nub it found, and the one plunged inside, you feel like you are about to lose yourself then and there. Awakening your lust you push your hips and roll them with the timed motions of his fingers, barely feeling another one inserted inside. The pulsing sensation increases on the fingers inside, they're curled just right and you feel your own toes curling when something is brushed inside. A small moan escapes and Sans is quick to muffle your voice by pressing a blue tongue into your mouth to silence you.

"P-please!" You manage between the tongue and silent sobs of pleasure from Sans' thrusting the fingers in deeper. It made no replacement for him, and the anticipation made you ache so much you could feel yourself practically gush in his hands from how hot you are now.

"Please what?" Sans' locks eyes with you, and the wild look behind them as his left eye glows from his magic. You didn't see it so clearly before, and now you do the glow of blue in his ribcage from his heart, down to the obvious glow from the shorts made you squeeze your thighs against his hand. Putting his head closer to yours, there is a reverberation from his chest and into your body from a growl he felt like doing.

"Please, fuck you against this wall?" You knew your cheeks were red and flushed; this added a whole other shade to your face and you turn your head away and nod.

"Yes." Meekly you respond, and feel the curl of his fingers closer to that spot inside, prodding it.

"Fill you up to the brim again?" Another growl into your ear, and you find your hands moving on their own to pull the shorts down. Sans plays a trick with not quite letting you feel what you want in the cock he could conjure, instead you feel nothing until he gets what he wants to hear from you. Full consent to do what he wants.

"Yes! Please! Stop teasing me Sans! Fuck me already!" You mush your hips down against his fingers, and from there you rock your hips with his hand till he removes his fingers. You emit this full frustrated cry at being empty, only to be lifted up and with ease for Sans; holds you in place. Looping your arms around his neck you rub the spines of the vertebrae, enough to induce a shiver from Sans.

Without much warning except the feel of Sans spreading your folds open you feel the sensation of being filled up by his cock. Pushed in hard and from what it feels like, he's slightly bigger than what you remembered. The sighed moan from your lips is all of what he needs to hear, but as he pushes in, you are faintly aware of bumps along the shaft, deeper ones along the top that brush your clit just right.

Sans still hasn't fully pushed in, and stops halfway to let you breathe. A hearty chuckle escapes seeing you in such a disarrayed state of mind just from penetration. Adding into your pleasure, there is a ridged feel to the shaft as if ribbed around the circumference of his penis.

"What's the matter, too much for you? Feeling a bit bumped up?" You are quick to stare at him for that, and he apologizes by pushing the rest of the way in. Any protest or comment you were about to make dies in a loud moan. That feeling of time being stopped occurs again, and once you feel comfortable you rock your hips to feel more of Sans, grinding against him.

The withdraw is just as intense as the penetration, each bump and ribbed texture makes you sing. You're breathless before it even has a chance of getting started; and Sans is pulling all the way out enough to rub his dick against your heated slit, giving you a good feel of the ridges and bumps.

Sans does this; continually grinding his dick against your slit, and teases the entrance with prods of the tip barely pushing inside to slipping just pass the ring making you hiss in frustration. You enjoy the top feeling better than the bottom. He's more smooth along the underside of the shaft, but the ridges drive you insane as they press against both the hole and clit.

Sensing you had enough teasing, Sans pushes into you again; this time full force and relentless with his thrusts. The tip wider after penetration to prevent himself slipping out and merely to make you feel fuller. Your toes curling up as you are held against the wall behind you as Sans thrusts away hard. The ridges and bumps making you feel raw inside, and you are aware of yourself screaming out his name in pure bliss. Your hands clenched at the shoulderblades digging into them almost as you ride out your pleasure at Sans' mercy.

Abandoning the attempts of stifling your voice, you are beyond words and slam your own hips back to his grinding downwards to feel the bone of the pelvis against the neglected clit. Sans fixes this problem with adding something else to himself, a bundle of pure energy to tease your clit each time he thrusts in full. This lasts a good while, and each time you feel close to cumming the sensation builds up all over again as if you had just started, unknowing that Sans' is controlling that, watching the build of pleasure to you nearly losing it several times now.

Relenting on you, Sans lets the build teeter so close to where he feels your walls clamping down around his erection and feels the beginning wetness of you almost squirting out your pleasure to you crying in pure bliss and frustration as it is stopped. Sans seated and still, the power bundle centered at your nub and focused at dancing around it. Avoiding giving you a shred more of pleasure except the subtle grinding Sans does to keep you on that edge.

"I could do this all day. Just watching your face this way. Seeing you lose yourself, and dripping down my cock so much that I think the floor has a good puddle on it. You are gorgeous, and damn are you so good around me. Makes me never want this to end. But I need to get back to work soon, so lets enjoy this." Sans starts thrusting even harder than before and you lose yourself to the power of his thrusts and the continual sensation of being full then being empty.

It didn't take long for you to cum, and you do hard, drenching his pelvis and cock in your juices. Tightening around him so hard that when he thrusts inside, you hear him grunt in strain from how tight you got milking him of his cum which fills you till it leaks out.

You feel yourself relaxing, only to vaguely feel that he isn't done. You stare up at him in mild fear as the grin he has doesn't waver at all, and the fact he stares at you while grinding against you says it all.

"We're not done yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So much more to write, but I want to stretch it into another chapter. So let me have fun and you more fun in reading my work. Thanks.


	15. AN Update information and about content

I know these kinds of things aren't always accepted, but hell with it.

I deleted chapter 15, I don't accept what I did for it, and I hope people can forgive what I had done for it. There was alot of anger towards the fanbase, I was sick of how alot of people were treating me, and friends were treated the worst. When you spend your time seeing people harassing people about their content and are friends with the harassed ones. It makes you not want to contribute to these people. In fact it pissed me off so much that I made that shitty ending as a "to be done with these assholes." The good and honest people don't deserve that.

I generally don't care about the whole minors. I have enough disclaimers and warnings to protect myself. I will never be held accountable for the content they come across. It's never my fault, and they know the risks on THEIR side if they have it.

I will be rewriting Ch 15, and maybe continuing on with the story itself. Smut wise, I'll be dimming it down a bit, to more "off screen" hints rather than writing a whole lot of it. If I do write it, then it is a treat.

I remembered I shouldn't let my aggression come out through my writing. I'm over those feelings I had when it occurred.

I do want to address a thing however. Keep all kinds of commentary and asks ABOUT this story to this comment and review box where I can or may answer more properly. I find it insulting to go onto my other unrelated works and ask whether or not I am updating this story. I have gotten asks and harassed in the past on other mediums for when I will update. That is not how you do things. As a writer, it takes time and energy. Time I don't have and energy that is reserved to other things.

I work alot now and don't have as much free time like I use to. (I have an awesome job btw.)

For any and all update information. If you have a tumblr, please follow "Envious Writing" or Invidia1988. Do not hound me on them about it though. I will not feature any future warnings about content except maybe if it is bloody or weird kinks to it.

It's never my intention to disappoint others.

I am protective of my content and my friends. I don't like thieves and I hate people who go against my morals.

Thanks for understanding and my apologies for it.

Sincerely

Invidia1988.


End file.
